Unme to Kibo
by Michkate
Summary: La palabra destino puede ser muy fuerte en muchas ocasiones, pero tarde que temprano hay que enfrentarlo.
1. Prologo

_Hola a todos. Les presento una superiperhistoria llena de suspenso, aventura, romance y todo lo demás...Las tortugas no son mías lógicamente, pero ya es muy común mencionarlo apra respeto de sus creadores. Pero otros personajes que salen aqui si que son míos.Ahora disfruten la lectura._

**_PROLOGO_**

**__**

Hiroshi veía dormir a la pequeña niña en su cama tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación. Su cabello castaño se movía al ritmo de su respiración profunda y abrazaba una muñeca que él mismo le había regalado en su cumpleaños que acababa de pasar en el que cumplió diez años.

Si…diez años protegiéndola de todo. Tanto de la sociedad como de su destino…una palabra muy fuerte para una niña pequeña, pero no tan indefensa como el quería creer. Pero fuera de todo la necesitaba. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación lentamente para no despertarla de su profundo y tranquilo sueño. Cada vez que hacía eso sentía un instinto de volverla a abrir y ver como se encontraba.

-Hiroshi- una voz femenina lo llamó por detrás de él. Era nada más y menos que una gata siamesa con unos ojos demasiados grandes y profundos que atemorizaban a su víctima en la hora de la batalla y enfrentarse a ella, a igual que un felino.

-No pasa nada, Cleo –dijo el hombre con voz profunda tanto cálida a la vez –Sé a lo que me enfrento.

Se fue caminando directo a la sala donde se encontraba una cálida chimenea. El gato lo siguió con la mirada y después lo siguió con pasos.

Se sentó junto al fuego para contemplarlo. El fuego…su elemento. Simbolizaba poder absoluto, pero era destructor y eso era a lo que tanto temía, justamente por eso aprendió por su cuenta durante años a controlarlo para evitar ser un peligro para la sociedad a igual que sus hermanos. Claro que no contaban con el mayor destino de todos. Pero pasara lo que pasara no podían permitir que les quitaran todo lo que amaran.

Es por eso que la niña tenía que permanecer oculta de la sociedad si no aprendía a controlar su poder oculto. También si no quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Pero lo que sabían muy bien los enemigos era que la niña no estaba sola. Aún lo tenía a él, y eso era suficiente para poder proteger a la niña. Pero ser el único obstáculo también era una muy baja defensa.

El fuego se movía como si cobrara vida. Mientras que el viento soplaba tranquilamente. Pero el agua del jardín comenzó a moverse incómodamente sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Por instinto sabía mas que nadie que el agua era ahora quien lo llamaba en ese momento. Se paró de su lugar y salió al jardín a ver el estanque con peces koi quienes también se movían incómodamente.

El agua tomó forma de una mujer, una de las más bellas de su familia, pero también de las que ya no tenía a su lado. Una mujer al que alguna vez llamó hermana. Pero gracias al estúpido destino la había perdido a igual que a su otro hermano.

-Shen…-susurró Hiroshi al verla -¿Qué haces en el mundo de los mortales? Se supone que tienes que descansar.

-Tengo que avisarte de algo antes de irme de nuevo –dijo el agua – Has hecho un buen papel como su guardián, pero ya no es suficiente.

-¿Cómo que ya no es suficiente? –Preguntó repitiendo las palabras del agua cristalina –La protejo no solo por lo que representa para muchos. La quiero como una hija. No permitiré que ese destino la haga infeliz. La conozco muy bien. Sé más que nadie que ella debe ser amada a igual que debe amar. Esos espíritus lo único que quieren es su potencial.

-Pero es su destino…

-¿El destino quien lo crea? –Preguntó enojado Hiroshi con el agua ante tal reacción de la que era su hermana –Lo único que he visto con ese dichoso destino es muerte. Tu moriste y también nuestro hermano mayor. Yo me salvé por no creer en ese destino que tanto nos han mencionado. Pero ahora se lo recalcan a Akari y ella tan solo quiere ser una persona normal.

-Ella nunca lo será. Lo sabes. –Dijo tranquilamente el agua brillando con la luz de la luna –Por más que lo intentes, Akari siempre será una luz allá a donde valla. Nunca podrá estar oculta en las sombras como la has enseñado como un ninja.

-Pues haré todo lo posible –dijo tajantemente.

Estaba enojado. Y el fuego que se movía e incrementaba de la chimenea lo demostraba.

-¡Akari es mi luz! –gritó ante un acto desesperado. Una increíble resistencia estaba poniendo en ese momento de no ir corriendo directo hacia donde estaba durmiendo la pequeña y llevársela antes de que se la arrebataran.

-Tendrá otros guardianes. – Dijo el agua -Descuida. Yo sé que es lo que quieres para ella. Lo tendrá con esos guardianes que yo misma los vi.

Del cielo cayeron shurikens clavándose en varias partes. Por instinto los pudo esquivar. Varios ninjas saltaron del techo directo hacia él lanzando más shurikens.

El agua se movió incómodamente y estaba dispuesto a irse de nuevo al mundo de los espíritus a descansar para siempre. Pero antes de irse Hiroshi ante un acto desesperado la llamó.

-¿Quiénes serán esos guardianes que viste?

El agua volteó hacia su hermano y antes de irse dijo en un susurro que solo el fuego pudo entender.

-_kame…_

El agua antes de irse por completo atacó directo hacia los ninjas distrayéndolos por completo. Hiroshi aprovechó la ocasión y fue directo hacia donde dormía la niña sin saber lo que ocurría alrededor.

Abrió la puerta despertando a la niña.

-¿Qué ocurre? –la niña abrió sus pequeños ojos verdes esmeralda desconcertada.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Hiroshi –Nos han vuelto a encontrar los ninjas.

La niña abrió por completo sus ojos que brillaron con el reflejo del fuego que resaltaba en su maestro. La niña no reflejaba miedo como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad, pero si estaba desconcertada.

-Me entrenaste para poder enfrentarlos –dijo la niña –Es hora de demostrar que puedo defenderme.

-No es el momento –dijo Hiroshi –Debes huir de aquí.

Hiroshi cargó a la niña olvidando por completo que la niña sabía caminar por su cuenta. Pero es que el deber de salvarla era demasiado. Si no hacía algo la atraparían.

Los ninjas atravesaron por los vidrios de las ventanas ante un acto sorpresa. Akari gritó ante la sorpresa y el viento sopló un tanto asustado.

Hiroshi alzó su mano directo hacia el fuego de la chimenea que cobraba vida y rodeó a los ninjas dándoles el paso para huir.

Salió por una puerta pero también había más ninjas. Se duplicaban rápidamente. Tenían todo un clan en su casa decididos a llevarle la niña a su jefe. Pues bien, si eso querían tendrían que enfrentarlo.

Una enorme bestia salió de la nada y atacó a varios ninjas con sus zarpas feroces. Miró con furia con sus ojos enormes directo a varios ninjas que la atacaban. La bestia era tan solo una fuerte esfinge que no contaba con las sabidurías de un ninja para esquivar ese tipo de obstáculos.

Hiroshi la ayudó provocando fuego alrededor de la casa poniendo a la niña detrás de él para cuidarla.

La niña tan solo estaba aferrada a su muñeca viendo toda la batalla que se estaba formando en su hogar. Todo se destruía rápidamente. El viento soplaba descontroladamente buscando una salida. Y la única que se le ocurrió fue lo que siempre hacía: moverse sin obstáculos.

Había corrido la niña buscando una salida mientras su maestro y su mascota peleaban tratando de protegerla. Justo cuando entró por un lugar donde se veía solo y creía estar a salvo, una sombra pasó por el fuego.

No entendía realmente lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero lo que veía era sus miedos hechos hombre.

Una armadura lo cubría de pies a cabeza. En su mano tenía dos punzantes armas que podían atravesar lo que sea. Esa risa malévola, ese cuerpo de metal, y toda esa maldad que percibía de él era algo que nunca podría olvidar una niña tan pequeña.

-Nooo! –gritó Hiroshi acercándose a los dos. Tenía una katana en sus manos para enfrentarse a ese hombre de metal.

Comenzó una batalla muy dura para los ojos de una niña inocente. Tan solo veía como su maestro era golpeado sin piedad mientras el fuego consumía su casa.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, el fuego se había acercado demasiado a ella quemando casi toda su ropa, pero no su cuerpo. Corrió para no hacerse daño, pero su muñeca de la que se había aferrado en todo momento se había quemado. La tiró tristemente con lágrimas en los ojos al ver todo lo que ocurría. Su maestro peleaba a muerte con un hombre perverso de metal, su gata peleaba con varios ninjas y su casa se consumía con el fuego.

El viento sopló fuertemente tratando de apagar las llamas, pero era demasiado para él ante tanta preocupación.

Después de todo eso, el techo en llamas cayó encima de ella separándola de la batalla y de todo lo demás.

La niña gritó ante un acto desesperado y las llamas consumían todo a su paso, pero no lastimaban a la niña. Era como el abrazó cálido que le daba su maestro antes de dormir para arrullarla. En efecto la niña comenzaba a cansarse viendo el movimiento del fuego lentamente haciéndola olvidar de todo lo referente de al otro lado de las llamas.

Se preocupaba por su maestro…de ese hombre malo de metal que lo atacaba…de Cleo… ¿Quién era cleo?...el fuego le daba mucho sueño y su memoria le fallaba a todo lo referente a la batalla.

Akari se sentó en el pasto viendo el movimiento del fuego. Cada movimiento que hacía el fuego le hacía olvidar varias cosas y eso le preocupaba, pero poco a poco comenzó a no importarle eso hasta que cayó completamente dormida con el abrazo cálido que le otorgaba el fuego.

Despertó en el asiento de una patrulla junto a un policía que veía su estado. Cuando la vio levantarse fue a volverla sentarla.

-Tranquila pequeña –dijo el policía haciéndole señas a la ambulancia para que atendieran a la niña –Todo va a estar bien.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Por más que lo intentaba no recordaba nada. No tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado ahí ni de cómo su ropa se había quemado.

Los de la ambulancia fueron a atenderla dándole una abrazada para taparla y le hacían varias preguntas de cómo se sentía, pero eso era algo que ni ella sabía. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Qué fue lo que había ocurrido?

La niña se les escapó a los policías sin darse cuenta. Fue directo a ver que estaba pasando frente a ella. Los bomberos apagaban el fuerte fuego que estaba consumiendo la que alguna vez había sido una casa. Los vecinos hablaban con los policías lo que habían visto desde sus respectivas observaciones. Pero lo que vio la niña frente a ella le era muy confuso. No podía recordar nada. Su conciente le decía que ella había estado en el incendio al ver su ropa casi toda quemada y en su carita la tenia toda chamuscada.

Pero como toda niña curiosa, lo que le llamó la atención en ese momento era una caja alargada forrada con buenas intenciones, pero el fuego había quemado gran parte del papel colorido con su color favorito y un moño también quemado. Akari lo abrió y vio unos abanicos muy bonitos y muy resistentes de batalla. Eran los abanicos que usaba una mujer ninja según ella recordaba.

Entonces su mente trabajó para recordar algo. Ella era una niña entrenada para ser una ninja. Ese había sido el objetivo de su maestro… ¿y su maestro¿Dónde se encontraba?

Su pregunta fue respondida a lado de ella, donde unos hombres se llevaban en una camilla tapada con una sabana blanca a un cuerpo sin vida. La camilla la estaban metiendo en la ambulancia.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo parada ahí con los abanicos en sus manos viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su maestro…del que era un padre para ella. Sus ojos verdes dejaron correr grandes lágrimas que el viento que soplaba fuertemente se las llevaba. No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado todo ni de lo que iba a pasar, pero una cosa si sabía, o por lo menos acababa de captar; la casa que se había quemado había sido su hogar, y su único pariente había muerto en ella.

Un policía se la llevó mientras veía a la niña llorar al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su maestro. No supo con que tacto decirle que todo estaría bien, pero es que esa sería una mentira. Porque en ese momento todo estaba cambiando. El destino estaba poniendo todo en la mesa de juego. Estaba probándola y encaminándola directo hacia la razón por la cual había nacido.

Pero ella no lo sabía…no lo recordaba…

El policía la había sentado en la patrulla. Ella solo oía voces distantes alrededor de ella. Escuchaba todo lo que se decía sobre ella. Que estaba sola, que su maestro, su tío y único pariente había muerto y que no tenía a nadie más; que la tendrían que llevar a un orfanato.

El viento continuaba soplando fuertemente sin piedad. A ese paso podría derrumbar todo a su paso. Pero Akari pudo comprender una palabra que le decía el viento un susurro melodioso.

_Unme…_

Unme. Destino. Todo estaba ya a juego. Y toda esta historia apenas estaba por comenzar.


	2. el incendio

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL INCENDIO **

Era un día muy bello en Japón, uno de esos que se antoja salir a comer un helado con los amigos o la familia. Pero claro¿Cómo salir con una familia cuando uno no tiene?

Una niña huérfana miraba a la gente pasar a través de la ventana. Todos eran familias que salía en fin de semana. Daría lo que fuera por tener una familia: un papá, una mamá, y porque no unos hermanos. Pero seguía ahí, contemplando todo en la ventana.

Claro, era el día del niño. Y muchos habían sido festejados por sus padres saliendo en familia. La niña tan solo se había arreglado para salir en la noche al festival del día del niño que se celebraba en el centro, con o sin las personas que la cuidaban. Pensaba escaparse un rato para ver el festival.

Habría deseado que ese mismo día la hubieran adoptado y que la llevaran a celebrar el festival con una familia. Pero por extrañas razones no la adoptaban. Cierto, tan solo llevaba un par de meses ahí, pero ella no sabía que se tenía que esperar tanto para conseguir una nueva familia. Y lo peor de todo era no recordar la pasada.

Pero por ahora se tenía que reconfortar con salir en la noche a escondidas mientras los demás dormían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un barco estaban cuatro niños tortugas jugando alegremente en la carga del barco. Su padre, el maestro splinter, había decidido llevar a sus hijos al festival del día del niño que se hacía en Japón. El aún recordaba esos festivales cuando su maestro lo llevaba en su hombro. Era momento de que sus hijos lo vieran.

Los cuatro simplemente sabían que iban a Japón de nuevo. Ya habían ido un par de veces antes con su maestro, pero esta vez iban a ver un festival.

El barco se paró. Splinter llamó a sus hijos y les pidió silencio. Cuando pasó un guardia y se dio la vuelta, con la rapidez de un ninja salieron del barco.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, eso significaba que el festival estaba a punto de empezar. Les dio a sus hijos unas túnicas para cubrirse y les pidió que lo siguieran.

Mientras tanto, una niña pequeña salía a escondidas del orfanato. Era muy buena cuando se trataba de salir en discreción: eso era parte de ser un ninja. Pero no lo era el hecho de pedir silencio al viento. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacía, pero con eso se sentía especial.

El festival había comenzado. Estaba lleno de luces y dragones de papel. En síntesis: un lugar lleno de fantasía.

Lo mismo pensaban las tortugas, que pasaban alegremente por todos lados y viendo a todas partes.

-Wow!!!- exclamó Miguel ángel viendo los dragones que pasaban en el festival –Maestro splinter ¿Puedo tener uno?

La rata simplemente se rió mientras le daba a cada uno de sus hijos moshis para que los probaran. Era como un pastel muy dulce.

En el festival pasaban gente con kimonos y niños con cometas de peces koi. Como le encantaba ese lugar. Y sus hijos también lo disfrutaban como podía. Les habría gustado quitarse las túnicas, pero de seguro eso haría que la gente se alterara.

Unos señores estaban comentando a toda la gente que iba a ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, algo digno de ver, una maravilla.

La niña pasaba entre la muchedumbre para poder apreciar de cerca los fuegos artificiales. Pasaba entre muchas familias, pero la que mas le llamó la atención fue una donde todos estaban cubiertos con túnicas. Se le hizo raro eso, no hacía frío, sino lo contrario.

Leonardo, quien era el mayor de sus hermanos y que había ahorrado para poderse comprar algo, fue a un estandarte donde vendían varios juguetes japoneses. Quería comprarles algo a sus hermanos. La niña se había acercado al estandarte también para ver los juguetes, pero no podía comprar nada.

Leonardo volteó para ver quien estaba cerca de ella. La niña. Ella también volteó, pero para intentar ver quien estaba en esa túnica oscura. Mientras que la niña estaba de curiosa ver quien estaba en la túnica, Leo veía esos ojos verdes sorprendentes de la niña que brillaban con la luz, eran muy hermosos. Pero para un niño simplemente era eso. Nada más.

_-__ Onamae wa? –_preguntó_ la niña en japonés._

-¿Eh? –preguntó Leonardo. No entendía el japonés aún. Llevaba clases con su maestro, pero todavía no le entendía.

_-Doko ni sunde imasuka? –_volvió a preguntar la niña.

-Lo lamento, pero es que no te entiendo –le dijo sinceramente.

La niña comprendió que lo que hablaba el niño era inglés. Así que simplemente sonrió.

Un señor acababa de prender los fuegos artificiales, toda una maravilla llena de fantasía. El primer fuego artificial dio formas de estrellas de colores en el cielo. Todos los niños gritaban asombrados.

Sin embargo cuando se prendió el tercer fuego artificial que tomó forma de un dragón, se estrelló cerca de donde Leo y la niña estaban, no entendían como había pasado eso a esa distancia, pero lo cierto era que parecía como si el propio dragón se dirigiera hacia ellos.

Un puesto de comida se prendió por el fuego quemando casi todo a su alrededor. Leonardo puo saltar fácilmente por las llamas, pero se había percatado de algo. La niña estaba aterrada viendo el fuego, eso se notaba demasiado en sus ojos.

Por ver a la niña aterrada no se había dado cuenta de que su túnica se había quemado su túnica. Se la quitó de inmediato y fue directo en donde estaba la niña pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a la niña olvidando por completo que no le entendía.

-_Watashi…_si, eso creo…

-¿Entiendes el inglés? –preguntó soprendido.

-No…no sé… -también se había sorprendido la niña.

Vio bien al niño que la estaba ayudando a pararse. Ahora entendía porqué llevaba una túnica antes. Pero eso no le importaba, al contrario, estaba contenta con el niño, se sentía segura con él. Se preguntaba si los demás que estaban con él también eran tortugas.

-_Kame._

Ahora si había entendido lo que le dijo. Le había llamado tortuga. O sea que si lo había visto bien, y al parecer no le importaba porque le estaba sonriendo. Le devolvió la sonrisa y la ayudó a levantarse para sacarla del fuego que al aparecer le temía.

Otra explosión se oyó, pero una más fuerte. El fuego había alcanzado a los otros fuegos artificiales y ahora quemaba todo el lugar. La niña se aferró a la tortuga aterrada ante tanto fuego alrededor.

En ese momento oyó a su maestro que lo llamaba.

-Maestro splinter –llamó Leo- Aquí estoy.

En poco tiempo la rata había llegado a ellos. Splinter vio que Leonardo ayudaba a una niña que estaba muy asustada.

-Tranquila niña –le dijo suavemente la rata –Te sacaremos de aquí.

La niña no comprendió mucho, pero esa voz suave se le hacía familiar. Era como la de un padre protector, y todo ese fuego se le hacía recordar más, y a la vez olvidar. Todo era muy confuso.

En dos ágiles saltos, el maestro splinter sacó a los dos niños del fuego que comenzaba a aumentar. Los llevó donde sus hermanos los esperaban.

La niña contempló como sus hermanos corrían hacia Leonardo para saber si estaba bien. era una tierna escena. Una que ella desea sentir.

Volteó hacia el fuego que se consumía cada vez más. Le recordó a su antiguo hogar cuando lo vio todo quemado. Un sentimiento fuerte la invadió, la tristeza, el temor…todo era muy confusa para ella ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella¿Qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo la vida?

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente alrededor de la niña mientras una voz suave le decía que se tranquilizara, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para tener la atención de la niña.

Splinter por primera vez vio los ojos de la niña, esos ojos verdes que se le hacían muy familiares. Eran muy llamativos, con un brillo que indicaba muchas cosas. Pero no sabía donde los había visto antes.

Un fuego artificial se dirigía hacia ellos. No había escapatoria.

La niña lo vio. Un coraje interior se liberó de ella.

-Iie!!!!! –gritó la niña.

El viento respondió por ella ante su reacción. Sopló tan fuerte como una tormenta, y en cuestión de segundos como un huracán alrededor de la niña. La niña indicó al viento con sus manos que se dirigiera hacia el fuego artificial que se dirigía hacia ellos y lo detuvo.

Las tortugas y el maestro splinter lo habían visto todo. Esa niña no era normal. Mientras que el agua del estanque cercano comenzaba a iluminar sin que se dieran cuenta los demás.

La niña cayó de sentón ante tanta fuerza que había lanzado. Miraba desconcertada lo que había hecho. No le asustaba en absoluto. Ya se había dado cuenta que ella poseía un don misterioso con el viento, pero nunca creyó que llegara a tanto.

Volteó hacia donde estaba la familia extraña, la veían asombrados. La niña les sonrió. Ahora entendía porqué ninguna familia la adoptaba, ella era demasiado peligrosa, tanto que podía causar miedo. Intentó no llorar y sonreírle a la familia que la veía. Ella era peligrosa para cualquier familia. Incluso para una diferente donde todos son animales tiernos que ella conservaría como mascotas bajo su cama a escondidas.

Se paró y les sonrió.

-_Arigatou. –_dijo la niña. Y se marchó.

Era extraño. Pero las cuatro tortugas sentían que debían seguir a la niña y cuidarla. Pero no dijeron nada. Simplemente vieron a su maestro que los abrazó al ver que estaba bien.

El agua burbujeaba sonidos muy extraños, pero si uno estuviera cerca perfectamente podría escuchar lo que decía.

-_unme…_

Las cosas pueden ser misteriosas. Tanto que encamina todo a su rumbo de maneras muy distintas hasta llegar a su destino.

La niña no sabía que los elementos habían elegido a sus guardianes. Mientras que las tortugas no sabían que el destino les había dado una nueva misión.

__


	3. Lo que se esconde tras el muro

_Hoooooooola de nuevo!!!! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero ya ven, la escuela mata a uno a veces llenando a uno hasta el tope con tanta tarea. Ejem…en fin, tengo que dar un aviso que se me olvidó mencionar. 1.- las tortugas no son mías y bla, bla, bla…y 2.- esta historia es la nueva versión de mi otro viejo fic, sueños cumplidos. Tenía tanto tiempo con la historia que esta ya evolucionó demasiado pero a un buen nivel de acción, ya verán. Esto se puso bueno. Ahora… ¡a leer! Y PD: dejen reviews!!!!!_

**CAPITULO 2**

**LO QUE SE ESCONDE TRAS EL MURO**

_Algunas palabras esconden otras…_

Esa era una gran frase de un gran pensador llamado William Shakespeare. Cada vez que la pensaba sabía que tenía razón. Uno nunca sabe cuando te dicen realmente la verdad. Solo que no siempre era agradable saber la verdad. A veces era mejor el silencio, por muy incómodo que se convirtiera; hasta llegar al grado de ser desesperante.

Era por eso que Leonardo era muy silencioso. Se guardaba muchas palabras que eran mejor no ser contadas. O al menos era ese su criterio. Como líder sabía que tenía que responder por sus hermanos. Y esa era justamente la razón por la cual guardaba varias palabras que escondían la verdadera realidad.

Leonardo caminaba lentamente entre las alcantarillas sin ninguna preocupación. Andaba sin prisa, tan solo en sus pensamientos que rara vez lo atormentaban.

Se preguntaba que era realmente lo que le había pasado en los días anteriores. No sabía exactamente si era el mismo de antes. Pero es que cada día sentía que se estaba apartando de su familia. Inclusive sentía que podían estar mejor sin él…

El era el líder. Era su deber protegerlos ante todo. Pero desde el día en el que por su culpa habían caído en la terrible trampa de karai…no podía soportar mas culpa.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Era lógico que ella no les fuera a pedir una unión para mantener la paz. Había sido muy estúpido en caer en algo semejante. No entendía realmente como había caído en algo así. Ni miguel ángel habría caído en algo tan patético.

Ahora su familia estaba pagando las consecuencias de su fatal error. Se encontraban heridos casi sin moverse de la cama. El era el único que se encontraba ileso.

¡La maldita culpa lo atormentaba!

No había podido dormir desde hace días. Mientras atendía a sus hermanos vendados y a su sensei que estaba vivo de milagro él se encontraba en sus pensamientos en el que aparecía el mismo como la sombra de su familia.

Una vez había tenido una terrible pesadilla en el que una niña solitaria en un columpio lo llamaba. Pero él no sabía si ir con ella o no. La niña continuaba llamándolo cada vez más fuerte hasta el grado de romperle los tímpanos. Pero el continuaba parado al otro lado del parque viendo a la niña sentada en el columpio que cada vez que gritaba la niña se trasformaba en un dragón que deseaba comérsela. Debía protegerla…pero no lo hacía por temor a fallar.

Curiosamente ese sueño lo había estado acumulando durante seis años. Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta en ese momento.

No se había dado cuenta que se había detenido. Sus pies no querían avanzar más. Volteó hacia el muro en el que se iba a recargar y se percató de que era un muro diferente a los demás.

Lo tocó suavemente y despintó parte de lo que supuestamente era pintura. Al cabo de un momento se había dado cuenta de que una figura estaba tallada en el muro. Parecía una runa antigua de la que desconocía por completo. Era Donnie el que sabía de esas cosas.

Pero ¿Qué hacía una cosa así en la alcantarilla?

Trató de quitar toda la mugre del muro para ver mejor la runa. Parecía una "A" pero en forma curvada de manera que parecía mas a una montaña. El no era bueno para definir el arte.

Tocó suavemente la runa tallada en el muro. Por sus conocimientos supo que había sido tallado con una daga de filo macizo. Como si hubiera sido de piedra.

Justo en ese momento la runa tuvo un leve rubor. Comenzó a brillar ligeramente de un color azul celeste. En poco tiempo esa luz ya no podía ignorarse con tanto poder que emitía.

Leonardo se había cegado con tanta luz celeste que había en las alcantarillas. Se había hecho para atrás hasta tropezar con algo que no vio.

El muro comenzaba a tener grietas que ponían en peligro el techo y la vida de Leonardo. Había dejado de brillar la runa salvo que ya tenía el color azul celeste marcado en todo el tallado.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Todo se había calmado en un instante como si el propio pensamiento le respondiera de una manera muy extraña. El muro estaba completamente de grietas que amenazaban el estado de esa parte de la alcantarilla. Mientras que por lo que se veía el muro estaba completamente hueco.

Leonardo se la pensó antes de volver al muro de ladrillos que parecía hueco. Tocó un poco pegando su oído a la pared. Estaba completamente hueco.

Sacó sus katanas decidido a sacar lo que fuese que hubiera ahí. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas inoportunas. Y más por el hecho de los peligros se avecinaban cada vez que se veía algo semejante.

Rompió el muro con dos fuertes cuchilladas. El techo no se desplomó en absoluto. Solamente tembló un poco pero nada más. El tumbar el muro provocó que se levantara una nube de humo.

Frente a él se encontraba una maravilla. Una espada totalmente majestuosa con su color azul celeste. Era toda una belleza de espada.

La tomó en ese momento sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Era increíble. Era totalmente ligera y flexible. Era como si estuviera hecha exclusivamente para él. Podía sentir en sus manos el poder que tenía en ella.

Debía llevársela a su familia para que la viera….Un momento. La espada la había encontrado él. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar su opinión?

Comenzaba a sentir sentimientos extraños dentro de él. No sabía que el hecho de sentirse atormentado dentro de él por la culpa del accidente con su familia hacía que la espada le exigiera más que sus sentimientos.

Se la iba a quedar con o sin el permiso de su sensei. No le importaría lo que le dijeran sus hermanos. Al fin y al cabo ellos se encontraban débiles. Les ganaría sin esforzarse.

Se la puso junto con sus katanas que se veían viejas a lado de la majestuosa espada. Caminó directo a su hogar.

-°-

Un viento cálido soplaba en las arenosas tierras de Egipto. La brisa se dirigía a un punto exacto de la arena.

Bastó un último soplo para que la tierra comenzara a temblar con la esencia que le indicaba el indomable viento. De la arena surgió una pirámide que sacudía el viento descontrolado mientras lo sacaba la arena.

La tierra y el viento se calmaron para contemplar lo que habían hecho surgir. De la pirámide salieron dos grandes ojos luminosos que atemorizarían a cualquiera que los viese. Y más por el hecho de verlos una noche tan espeluznante como esa.

Los ojos tomaron forma de unos ojos azul celeste aún atemorizantes de la dueña. Un gato siamés había salido de su escondite del que por durante milenios se encontraba escondido.

La gata siamesa miró hacia la luna. Con ese simple gesto el calor aumentó en esas tierras y el viento sopló incómodo ante esa atemorizante mirada.

-Akari –su voz fue tenue pero con la fuerza misma de la que provenía en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pues bien. ¿Qué les pareció? Prometo ya no tardarme tanto. Lo juro. Jeje. _

_Ah!!! lo olvidaba. Si, lo admito, me inspiré en ciertas cosas que salen en avatar. Pero la historia nada que ver con eso. La historia se me ocurrió un día que estaba aburrida en el carro viendo el paisaje. jeje._


	4. Una visita inesperada

**CAPITULO 3**

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

_"¿Quién no ha oído alguna vez el nombre de Excalibur? ¿Quién no ha soñado con empuñarla aunque tan sólo fuera un solo instante? ¿Quién no se ha imaginado siendo el protagonista de las leyendas de tiempos remotos, cuando el honor y el coraje eran los protagonistas? Todos alguna vez hemos soñado con ello, con los tiempos de Arturo y de sus caballeros._

_Tiempos mágicos donde todo podía hacerse realidad. Merlín, Arturo, Ginebra, Lancelot y muchos otros nombres conocidos y admirados de aquella época dorada."_

Un Leonardo muy alegre caminaba por las alcantarillas sin ningún rencor ni preocupación. La espada le había hecho olvidar por completo el problema que había pasado hace unos días.

No tenía ni idea de que grandes fuerzas cargaba en su caparazón. La carga de su familia era tan solo una hoja en el viento comparado con esto. La espada lo sabía. Estaba siendo llevada por alguien que desconocía sus orígenes. Pues bien, si ese iba a ser su nuevo compañero, tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

La espada comenzó a tener un leve rubor que llamó de nuevo la atención de la tortuga. Se la quitó para ver que era lo que ocurría. Cuando justo en ese momento la espada lo arrinconó a la pared amenazándolo con su filo en el cuello. Leonardo no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Justo esa acción fue lo que le hizo recordar todo a Leonardo. Hace unos momentos estaba sintiéndose mal por su familia y ahora estaba pensando en si mismo con esa espada que ahora lo estaba arrinconando a la pared. Ahora si que le quedaba el dicho de "entre la espada y la pared"

La espada lo empujaba cada vez mas obligando a Leonardo retroceder y darse cuenta de sus acciones. Podrían creerlo loco, pero parecía que la propia espada le estuviera pidiendo que admitiera sus errores con esa espada.

-Dile que no eres su verdadero amo –una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos.

Leonardo trató de ver más allá, pero lo único que pudo ver fue unos grandes ojos luminosos que daban miedo.

-Dile o te pondrá a mas pruebas –volvió a decir esa voz –No creo que un _Kappa_ como tú pueda tener una fuerza interior que impida a la espada su fuerza.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Pero no le quedaba de otra. Con la voz que pudo sacar ante tanta presión en su cuello dijo las palabras que le recomendaron que dijera.

-Yo no soy tu amo.

Justo en el momento en el que dijo las palabras la espada dejó de brillar y se dejó caer en el suelo frío y mojado.

Leonardo acarició un poco su cuello salvado por una voz. Miró hacia enfrente y vio que de las sombras salía una gata siamesa con ojos grandes azul celeste.

-¿Tu…hablas?

-Si, y tu también –contestó la gata con delicadeza. -¿Puedo preguntarte donde encontraste esa espada?

-Estaba al otro lado de un muro. Aquí en las alcantarillas.

La gata reflexionó por unos segundos. Luego levantó la mirada hacia la tortuga que se encontraba perpleja.

-¿Tu la liberaste de su escondite?

-Yo…si.

-¿Posees un poder mágico acaso? ¿O la liberaste nada mas así?

-Simplemente ocurrió –trataba de recordar como había sido, pero es que cuando encontró la espada era como si hubiera olvidado gran parte de lo que había ocurrido. –encontré una runa tallada en el muro, luego brilló y estaba esta espada y me la llevé.

-No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creer que un _Kappa_ haya liberado esta espada.

-¿Un kappa? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿No eres un demonio acuático? –Le preguntó la gata sorprendida. Leonardo negó con la cabeza –Creí que eras uno. ¿Entonces que eres?

-Una tortuga.

Ahora esos ojos que le habían atemorizado ahora reflejaban temor pero dentro de ella. La gata bajó las orejas un poco pensativa.

-_¿_Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? –Sin esperar respuesta dijo - ¿Sabes si _Kame _significa…?

-…Tortuga en japonés. Si –contestó Leonardo. El ya entendía ese idioma gracias a su sensei.

Leonardo recogió la espada. La puso frente a la gata que estaba atónita por razones desconocidas. Luego se dio la vuelta para irse directo a su casa. De seguro su familia se estaba preguntando donde se encontraba.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Con mi familia. Lo lamento, en verdad. No tengo ni idea de que sea esa espada pero sea lo que sea es tuya ahora. No la quiero ya. Con permiso.

-¿Familia? ¿Hay más de uno como tú?

-Si. Así es. –Leonardo ni se molestó en voltear – Ahora en verdad me voy. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

-Espera.

Leonardo se había sobresaltado. No se había dado cuenta en que momento la gata había aparecido frente a él con esos ojos que daban más miedo que antes. La espada se encontraba en sus pies de nuevo. Eso no le gustaba. La espada era majestuosa, pero le comenzaba a causar temor a igual que a ese felino.

Deseaba irse con su familia lo más pronto posible. Pero no podía permitir que ese gato lo persiguiera.

-Debo pedirte que te lleves esta espada en tu caparazón mientras vamos a tu casa –dijo más que como una orden que como un favor. –Así es. Me llevarás contigo y conoceré tu familia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te llevaré conmigo?

-Porque tú te metiste en esto. Porque tu y tu familia tienen un destino y porque cuando yo me enojo puedo ser muy peligrosa ¿Con eso quedó claro?

-¿De que hablas sobre ese destino?

-Este no es el lugar para hablar. Ahora, quiero que te lleves esa espada. Descuida, ya no te hará nada. Debes estar muy loco si planeabas dejarme sola con esa espada a mi cargo. Eso te habría matado.

Leonardo no era de los que desconfiaban de esa manera. Pero era el hecho de que ese gato le estaba presionando lo que le hizo pensar si hacía bien en llevar a alguien sospechoso a su hogar poniendo en peligro a su familia de nuevo.

-La espada sintió tu culpa –le dijo la gata por primera vez sonriendo amablemente –No debes sentirte mal por aquello que no pudiste prevenir.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-La espada nunca miente –simplemente dijo –Ahora vamos. Te puedo asegurar que no quiero hacerle daño a tu familia si eso es lo que te preocupa. Tan solo quiero asegurarme de una cosa. Pero luego te diré. Por ahora llévame a tu hogar.

Leonardo recogió la espada y se la guardó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Comenzó a caminar directo a su casa. La gata sonrió y lo siguió.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Leonardo entró y le dio el paso a la gata que le agradeció con la mirada. Eso le gustaba. Caballeros.

Cuando llegó vio a donatello y a Miguel ángel en el sofá viendo el televisor con aburrimiento todos vendados como si fueran momias. Rafael se encontraba con Casey quien le ayudaba a subir el ánimo tratando de provocarlo a una pelea. Pero lo único que lograba era que la tortuga gruñera molesto. El maestro splinter de seguro se encontraba en su habitación meditando.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó de mala manera Rafael cuando lo vio llegar –splinter preguntaba por ti.

-¿Y esa espada? –Donatello se había dado cuenta de inmediato de ese nuevo artefacto y del gato que se encontraba a su lado.

-Primero Miguel ángel trae un gato callejero y ahora tu –se quejó Rafael –Y teniendo una rata como padre. A quien se le ocurre.

-Que linda familia –comentó contenta la gata. –Solo que un poco desconfiada. Eso no me gusta.

-¿Ese gato habló? –preguntó Casey.

-Les sorprende que un gato hable cuando debería de sorprenderme a mi el hecho de estar con tortugas que se semejan a los humanos y que están comiendo pizza –comentó viendo la pizza que tenía Mike en su mano.

En un ágil salto, la gata se puso en la mesa en medio de todos. Casey y Rafael se habían acercado. Mientras que Leonardo se había quitado la espada y la puso en la mesa junto con la gata.

-¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó Leonardo modesto.

-Mi nombre es Efcleori. Pero por favor llámenme Cleo –dijo la gata –Soy una guardiana altamente respetada y admirada por distintos mundos. Ahora ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿En verdad son tortugas?

-Tortugas ninjas –afirmó Mike inocentemente.

-Y para variar son ninjas…creo que eso me volverá loca uno de esos días –susurró para si misma.

-Mejor di que eres en realidad gatita, porque no eres una mascota hogareña ¿o si? –le dijo Casey.

-No soy una mascota –le dirigió esa mirada felina que atemorizaba –Pero me gusta ser hogareña. Pero tuve que despertar y salir de mi linda y cálida casa en Egipto cuando a alguien se le ocurrido sacar la espada de su escondite.

-¿En Egipto? –le preguntó Donatello.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la espada con esto?

-Hay mucho que ver con al espada. Pero no es nada comparado por lo que acabo de descubrir al verlos. Les cuento esto para que estén prevenidos cuando ocurra algo indefinido para ustedes. Pues si mis temores son ciertos, ustedes son los que fueron elegidos por el espíritu del agua.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ahora si yo no entiendo nada –dijo Mike.

-Pues…yo no soy muy buena para contar historias antiguas, aunque puedo decirles que he visto mucho más de lo que ustedes puedan apreciar. Pero en fin. Tomen sus asientos. Creo que esto les gustará escuchar siempre y cuando me hagan la promesa que les haré después.

"_Ahora veamos. Todo comienza milenios atrás. Antes de la creación de varios universos paralelos. En un lugar difícil de encontrar, donde la magia es el elemento primordial para sobrevivir; donde la lógica esta fuera del alcance de aquellos que se creen sabios…seis poderosos dragones habían encontrado esas tierras solitarias y sin vida._

_El dragón azul del conocimiento corrió sus mares. El dragón verde de la vida levantó sus montañas y todo alrededor floreció y dio frutos. El dragón blanco indomable desplegó sus alas y dio las primeras brisas de viento que pasaron ahí. El dragón rojo del coraje dio un fuerte rugido y levantó sus volcanes. El dragón negro de las sombras otorgó la noche. Y el dragón morado de la pureza dio su protección._

_Así se creó un mundo al que llamaron Drasdeloma. Ese mundo lo compartieron con varias criaturas necesitadas de un nuevo hogar. Ellos se los ofrecieron. Solo que sabían que no podían permanecer para siempre en sus tierras. Fue por eso que decidieron ser más inmorales de lo que ya eran. Pidieron a los elfos que les construyeran templos para cada dragón, para cada elemento._

_Pues bien, así fue hecho. Muy pocos desconocen donde se encuentran esos sagrados templos, pero lo que si se sabe, es que en ellos dejaron algo parte de su vida mortal para ser inmortal y encaminarse al mundo de los espíritus pero regresar a su mundo que ellos mismos habían creado. No estaban ni vivos ni muertos. Eso los hizo más poderosos._

_Tiempo después de ver su creación, se dieron cuenta que faltaba algo mas. Ese elemento primordial que siempre hace falta para mantener un equilibrio. Ese elemento que buscaban lo encontraron en la Tierra, al que llamaban "el otro mundo"._

_Sabían que los humanos eran una raza humilde que les serviría para mantener el equilibrio y la paz que ellos buscaban en su mundo. Eligieron a un hombre para llevarlo a su mundo. Fue el hombre de corazón puro lo que les llamó la atención. Ese hombre se convertiría en rey de Drasdeloma._

_Pero no tenía un poder especial. Era una simple raza que no tenía dones divinos. Fue eso lo que les hizo crear la corona y la espada para darle poder absoluto a aquel que se encontrara en el trono de sus tierras. Pusieron su poder en esos elementos que solo reconocerían la esencia del heredero._

_Pero al cabo de un tiempo, se dieron cuenta que era demasiado poder lo que habían puesto en esas dos armas. El equilibro que buscaban se había desacomodado cuando el siguiente heredero al trono solo usaba el poder para mandar a su gente. Fue por eso que tomaron la decisión de separar esos dos artefactos para volver a mantener el equilibrio. La corona se quedó en el reino para ser recibida por el heredero al trono, mientras que la espada fue mandada al "otro mundo" donde se ordenó que no fuera buscada._

_Varios guardianes se encargaron de esa orden de los dragones. Inclusive a mi me tocó custodiar la espada mandándome a este mundo por esa simple razón. Otorgándome el cargo de guardiana de los portales a otros mundos y dimensiones. Ese fue mi deber por mucho tiempo. Y aún a la fecha lo es._

_Los dragones siendo espíritus otorgaban su poder al heredero según fuera su esencia para que pudiera tomar la corona. Cada heredero podía controlar un elemento especial hasta el hecho de su muerte._

_Un día, el dragón de las sombras ya no se conformaba con la paz de su reino. Quería que hubiera algo más que simplezas como esas. Sabía que el poder era lo que mantenía a todos los herederos en el reino y fue por eso que decidió separarse del grupo. Ocultándose en las sombras, esperando ser él quien pudiera elegir el heredero y no el destino."_

-Entonces fue por eso que la espada se encontraba oculta. –Leonardo reflexionó –Pero si la espada solo podía ser utilizada por el heredero ¿Cómo fue que pude sacarla?

-déjame continuar para que se te aclaren las dudas –Cleo se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

"_Los dragones eran invencibles, poderosos, respetados y muy sabios. Pero no tenían ni idea de la naturaleza de un ser humano. Ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que eran los sentimientos. Sobre todo el amor. Cuando se percataron de eso le temieron y fue pedido que ningún heredero pudiera amar. No compartirían su reino con nadie mas que no fuera el heredero al trono._

_Fue así la tradición hasta que uno de los herederos conoció el amor verdadero y les pidió a los dagones casarse con ella. Los dragones le negaron por completo esa petición y fue por eso que el hombre huyó de su reino abandonándolo a la suerte. Regresó el hombre a sus orígenes. A la tierra. Se ocultó en un país al que llaman Japón y ahí formó una familia de la que nacieron tres hijos con los poderes de la tierra, agua y fuego. Los dragones los habían encontrado y les dijeron a los padres que si no era él quien tomara su deber, lo sería su primogénito, el que controlaba la tierra. _

_Habían quedado con ese acuerdo. Solo que el ex rey les advirtió que si su hijo se enamoraba eso no le correspondería a él. Y en efecto se había enamorado de una hermosa mujer campesina, a igual que su hermana menor se había enamorado de un gran maestro de ninjutsu. Solo su hijo menor que controlaba el fuego fue quien no encontró el amor. Así que le destino se le iba a recaer en él._

_Pero el por nada quería tomar el trono sin haber conocido el amor. Así que lo negó por completo. Pero no fue del todo necesario, el heredero de la tierra había tenido una hermosa hija, así que como las escrituras del reino decía, el primogénito sería quien tomaría el trono. Y ya había un primogénito nacido. Solo que tan solo contaba con dos meses de edad._

_Se desconoce por completo como ocurrió, pero al cabo de ese tiempo murieron los padres de la niña en su propio hogar sin herida alguna. Su tía fue por ella y fue así como los dragones le pidieron que fuera su guardiana hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar el trono. Desafortunadamente la mujer murió a causa de un enemigo de su amado. Teng shen había muerto protegiendo a la niña."_

-Aguarda un momento… -Don se había sobresaltado a igual que sus hermanos al oír ese nombre –Teng shen… ¿esa teng shen que conocemos? ¿La mujer del maestro Yoshi?

-¡Ah! ¿La conocen? –preguntó cleo un poco sorprendida pero mas molesta por haberla interrumpido en su historia bien inspirada –Pues creo que ahora pondrán mas atención gracias a eso. Ahora, sin interrupciones por favor, o tendré que arrancarle la cabeza al que se encuentre a lado de mi –ese era Rafael.

"_Hamato Yoshi le había llevado a la niña al único que le quedaba de su familia. A su tío Hiroshi quien controlaba el fuego. Al cabo de poco tiempo, el maestro Yoshi había sido asesinado también por ese enemigo mortal que tenía"_

-Shedder –dijo Rafael entendiendo.

Cleo maulló molesta y sacó sus garras. Le dirigió su mirada directo a Rafael que no se movió para nada ha pesar de haber sabido lo que acababa de provocar.

-Créeme. No te gustará verme enojada. Muchos han muerto. –le advirtió Cleo.

-No tengo miedo –le desafió Rafael sin intimidarse.

Eso era como para ganarse que le cortaran la cabeza. Pero en lugar de eso, Cleo guardó sus garras y sonrió para sorpresa de todos.

-Me agrada esa actitud –dijo –Pero si vuelves a hacerla me temo que no me detendré. Esa es mi naturaleza.

Se volvió a aclarar la garganta y continuó:

"_Hiroshi cuidó a la niña como si fuera su propia hija. Nunca le ocultó su pasado y presente, pero no le gustaba el futuro que tenía por delante. El quería que fuera amada y que aprendiera a amar, ya que el no pudo hacerlo. Así que la ocultó de los dragones provocando su furia._

_Al cabo de poco tiempo el reino comenzó a decaer en las sombras que ellos no controlaban. El dragón negro ahora reinaba las noches sin que un heredero lo impidiera. Solo quedaba llevarse a la princesa sin importar que aun no tuviera edad para ser reina. Eso fue lo que le molestó a Hiroshi._

_En ese lapso del tiempo, Hiroshi se había encariñado demasiado con la niña. Se convirtió el mismo en su guardián, maestro y padre. Fue esa la razón por la cual yo personalmente fui con él y ver que la princesa creciera correctamente para tomar su trono algún día. Pero sabía que Hiroshi me lo impedía todo el tiempo. La niña fue ocultada de la propia sociedad de su propia especie. Todo lo que comenzaba a ocurrir podía ser peligroso para el mundo y para el otro. No se podía arriesgar._

_Cuando la princesa cumplió diez. El espíritu del agua que habitó en Teng Shen se le apareció a Hiroshi diciéndole que como ex guardiana de la niña, era ella quien elegiría a sus siguientes guardianes. Sus palabras fueron mas claras que el agua… kame…_

-¿Entonces…? –comenzó a decir Leonardo. –Fue por eso…

-Admito que la historia estuvo interesante –dijo Mike –Pero sigo sin entender. ¿Se supone que la mujer del maestro Yoshi nos eligió para cuidar a una niña?

-Creo que ahora ya no es una niña –dijo Cleo –ahora debe tener como dieciséis años. Pero no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentre ahora.

-¿Pero no dijiste que se encontraba…? –dijo Rafael.

-En Japón nació, si. Pero cuando Hiroshi murió quedó completamente huérfana y ya no supe nada más de ella. Yo creía que estaba muerta a decir verdad. Pero cuando sentí la energía de la espada fue lo que me trajo aquí para saber si ya había descubierto su destino.

-¿Por qué tu no la cuidaste cuando murió Hiroshi? –le preguntó Leonardo.

-Ese no era mi deber –afirmó –Además el propio Hiroshi me había corrido de la casa, salvo que en ese momento fue cuando apareció Teng y… -se calló rápidamente para no decir mas.

-¿Y quien?

-Olvídenlo –dijo molesta consigo misma –Creo que ya han oído demasiado. Ahora les toca a ustedes hacerme una promesa.

-¿Qué clase de promesa? –Preguntó Don un poco desconfiado –No es por nada, pero este cuento de hadas no me lo trago.

-¿Quieres que te muestre el poder de Drasdeloma? –El felino se acercó a la espada y la empujó directo hacia Don que estaba sentado cerca –tómala –ordenó.

Donatello la tomó. La manejó y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era muy ligera. Era como si estuviera hecha exclusivamente para él. El no sabía mucho sobre espadas, pero le encantaba lo que sentía hasta que…

-¡Ahgg!

A igual como lo había hecho con Leonardo, la espada sola se movió hacia el cuello de donatello con sus propias manos sujetándola. Cleo sonrió.

-Solo dile que no eres su amo y te dejará.

-No soy tu amo –dijo de inmediato. La espada no lo dejó. -¿Ahora que?

-¿Por qué no lo suelta? –Le preguntó Casey a punto de lanzarse hacia la espada -¿Qué no ve que está completamente herido después de lo del accidente?

Cleo no dijo nada. Continuaba la sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada en la tortuga que trataba de quitarse la espada que lo obligaba a si mismo cortarse el cuello.

-Deja tu orgullo por ahora y dile que no eres su amo –le dijo cleo sin preocuparse.

-Ya, maldita espada, no soy tu amo –la espada no lo dejó – ¡Ya!

Cleo quitó su sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada fue mas fría. La gata se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donatello que se esforzaba porque la espada no quería soltarlo.

-No crees en la magia ¿cierto?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

-Todo. Esto es cuestión de creer sin necesidad de ver. Recuérdalo. La espada te quiere poner a prueba para saber si eres el heredero. Pero como no lo eres no te soltará hasta saber tus sentimientos hasta estrangularte.

-¿Eso se supone que me tranquilizaría? –dijo a duras penas. La espada cada vez más se pegaba a su cuello herido. El fino filo de la hoja comenzaba a tener contacto con las escamas.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le preguntó Mike a Cleo desesperado. El no podía hacer mucho estando todo completamente vendado, pero quería ayudar a su hermano en peligro.

-Absolutamente nada –dijo enojada cleo. –No se puede hacer nada.

-¿OSEA QUE LO VAS A DEJAR MORIR? –gritó Rafael lanzándose a la espada junto con Casey.

Como si tuviera vida, la espada brilló de un azul celeste a un rojo rubí y se lanzó a los chicos. Rafael se preparó para el ataque sacando sus sais. Pero no fue necesario. Cleo había saltado y la había tomado con la cola arrastrando a la espada a la mesa. La soltó de inmediato y dejó de brillar quedando completamente neutra.

-¿Qué fue…?

-¡Te diré que fue lo que pasó! –gritó enojada la gata. Sus ojos se veían mas grandes y tenebrosos. –La espada no mata a menos que se sienta amenazada. Así que los que estaban en peligro eran ustedes par de estúpidos –les dijo a Casey y a Rafael –La espada nunca hará daño a aquellos que toquen la espada pero no quieran usarla. Está en el libro de las leyes del reino.

-Perdón por desconocer esas leyes –dijo con sarcasmo Rafael -¿Nosotros que íbamos a saber eso? Aun no me trago lo que está pasando aquí. Es mas, ni sé que es realmente lo que está pasando.

-Lo que está pasando es que están gritando demasiado –Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos.

El maestro splinter había salido de su habitación ante tanto ruido que no lo dejaba meditar. Se encontraba recargado en su bastón porque no podía mantenerse de pie después de la pelea que había tenido con karai para salvar a su hijo Leonardo. Cosa por la cual Leo se sentía completamente avergonzado.

-Perdón, sensei.-dijo Leonardo.

-¿Esa rata que estoy viendo es un manjar que me traen o es nada mas y menos que la mascota de Yoshi? –dijo Cleo mejorando su humor. La gata soltó un ronroneo.

-Y si yo no me equivoco usted es Efcleori, la guardiana de los portales de mundos y dimensiones. Sin contar que usted fue la que me quiso comer mas de una vez cuando visitaba a Teng Shen.

-Si, esa soy yo. Pero ya te dije que me llames cleo –dijo sin importarle el detalle de querer comerlo en el pasado. Y parecía que aún quería comérselo por la mirada que ponía de depredadora pero más bien parecía coquetería. Esa gata si que podía causar miedo si se lo proponía. –Entonces supongo que estos son tus hijos siendo ninjas ¿verdad? Si, claro que lo son. Ahora que lo ando pensando, supe que una tortuga ganó el torneo en Nexus, que cuatro tortugas vencieron a los tripceratons en la galaxia del este y que causaron problemas ahí. ¿Son ustedes?

-Si, esos somos –le aseguró donatello todavía sobándose el cuello después de lo ocurrido con la espada -¿Pero como lo supiste?

- Soy la guardiana de los portales. Lo sé todo sobre varios mundos y eso es lo que se escucha. Pero ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que dijo Shen. Definitivamente ustedes ahora son los guardianes de la heredera. Pero el problema que veo es que la desconocen por completo.

-No tenemos ni idea de quien es –aseguró Miguel ángel.

-Pues tendrán que buscarla –ordenó la gata –Ahora ese es su destino.

Cleo bajó de la mesa dejando por completo la espada.

-Esa espada está maldita –comentó Casey.

-No, no lo está. Tampoco está viva si eso era lo que también les pasaba por sus mentes –dijo –La espada siente energía negativa o positiva. Esa energía que proviene del espíritu. No cualquiera la puede tocar. Ustedes deben tener un espíritu muy poderoso o una energía oculta para que la espada se haya dejado tocar por ustedes, pero como la energía no siempre es positiva, me refiero a los sentimientos, es cuando la espada reacciona poniendo a prueba todo. No quiero hacerles más bolas con este asunto así que ya no me pregunten más sobre eso. –Dijo moviendo la cola un poco incómoda con el asunto que se le iba a presentar –ahora a lo más importante. Les voy a pedir dos cosas muy importantes. La primera es que guarden la espada en un lugar donde no pueda ser encontrada por ahora. Aléjenla del fuego, agua, tierra, aire y la energía.

-¿Cómo la alejamos de eso? –le preguntó Donatello –Podría hacer que la espada estuviera en una fuerza magnética pero para eso se necesita energía…

-Cuando digo energía es a la que se mantiene dentro de un ser vivo –aclaró cleo –Pero tampoco uses ciencia para esto. Para la espada, la ciencia es tan solo una tuerca sin moverse.

-¿Tienen algo en contra de la ciencia? –preguntó molesto Don.

-No. Solo que es algo de lo que no se necesita en el reino. –Dijo cleo –Ahora lo segundo importante. Deben buscar a la heredera. Ahora ese es su deber hasta que ella pueda tomar el trono. Cuando la encuentren yo lo sabré y vendré con ustedes.

-¿Cómo la encontraremos? –le preguntó

Cleo se volteó y pronunció una palabra que sonó a un ronroneo.

-Unme…escuchen esa palabra y lo sabrán.

Dicho eso se dirigió hacia Splinter que continuaba parado viendo todo.

Era su imaginación o era la manera de acercársele lo que puso a las tortugas en un dilema medio raro para ellos. Cleo se le había acercado de una manera que parecía a simple vista que lo estaba engatusando. Esa mirada que le dirigía a su maestro era lo que les había dejado desconcertado a las tortugas.

-Tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes si no lo olvido –dijo sonriendo la gata a Splinter –Cuando vuelva eso se debe aclarar.

Mike hizo todo lo posible para ahogar su risa, pero no pudo. ¿El maestro splinter se había sonrojado?

-Les dejo la espada a su cargo –dijo cleo – Algo de ustedes me dice que si pueden con esto. Y busquen a la heredera. Ese si es su destino.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, fue cuando Mike no pudo dejar de comentar.

-¿No cree que usted es demasiado grande para ella, sensei?

-Todo lo contrario, niño –oyó Cleo riéndose por su comentario –El es muy joven para mi. Pero tampoco me digan anciana por tener tan solo dos mil años de vida. para mi eso es ser muy joven aún. Y si te referías al tamaño, pues…

Lo tomó desprevenido dando un temible salto hacia la tortuga sin darse cuenta en qué momento se había transformado en lo que estaba frente a él. La gatita que era cleo ahora era una temible Esfinge con zarpas que podrían atravesar cualquier cuerpo y grandes alas doradas emplumadas. Ahora comprendían porque decían que era mejor que no la hicieran enojar.

-¿Este tamaño está bien para ti? – dijo Cleo con malicia.

-Aja… -Mike estaba a punto de desmayarse del susto.

-Pues me alegro –dicho eso, con un zarpazo en el aire, un portal luminoso se abrió en medio de la sala y la esfinge desapareció en él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jaja!! Que les pareció???? Les dije que ahora no me iba a tardar mucho en escribir._

_**Rebe**__, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero la historia solo podía pegar así. __**Naoko y Sunday**__ por favor no me maten después de lo que casi mato a Don, jeje. __**Sama,**__ descuida, ya te dije que no me tardaré mucho, y mas con el hecho de que esta historia ya tiene continuaciones en proceso bien planeados. Jeje._


	5. Como caída del cielo

**CAPITULO 4**

**COMO CAÍDA DEL CIELO**

Splinter se encontraba meditando en su habitación con el aroma fresco del incienso que quedaba en el ambiente.

Para meditar era necesario mantenerse alejado de cualquier situación, relajado por completo y reflexionar varias situaciones sin necesidad de atormentarse.

Nadie ni nada podía molestarlo cuando se encontraba en ese momento de paz. O al menos eso creía al principio.

Había una presencia que le hacía temblar. Una mirada puesta en él que le interrumpía de su pasividad y su tranquilidad se había transformado en nerviosismo cuando escuchó una voz femenina.

-Siempre quise saber si había algo más en ti que un ninja. Y ahora me entero de que eres padre.

Ha pesar de la situación Splinter sonrió. En sus adentros sabía que tarde que temprano ella vendría tan pronto como pudiera. Siempre aparecía de la nada como desaparecía. Esa era su naturaleza. O al menos era lo que ella decía todo el tiempo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a Cleo que estaba semioculta en las sombras de la habitación. La gata se encontraba tranquila y sonriente. A ella nada se le podía ocultar fácilmente. Ella sabía que había hecho temblar a su presa.

-Sabía que vendría pronto, Efcleori –comentó el maestro Splinter sin moverse de su lugar. Luego de un momento decidió llegar mas a la situación –Usted no es la guardiana de la espada. ¿Cómo pudo sentir la espada liberada?

-No quería preocuparte –simplemente contestó la gata tan inocente que se veía. Caminó un poco hacia la rata haciéndola ponerse nerviosa –Si te importo te preocuparía, si es el caso. Pero si no simplemente te lo contaré. Pero ya que insistes…

Cleo bajó un poco las orejas mientras veía a la rata intimidarse. Eso le gustaba. Intimidar a su presa era lo que más le provocaba placer. Pero en la situación en la que siempre se había encontrado había ignorado eso de ella misma.

-Durante estos cien años en los que no ha habido heredero en el reino, varios guardianes han decaído e inclusive muerto. El guardián de la espada murió hace un siglo y nadie se percató de eso más que yo. No podía dejarla abandonada. Además no es el único objeto que está abandonado, ya hay varios objetos mágicos hechos por los dragones que se han activado y que solo el heredero puede impedir. Pero claro, no tenemos ni idea de en donde se encuentra. Y si esto continúa así, yo seré la siguiente en caer.

-Sabe muy bien donde se encuentra la princesa –dijo Splinter tras después de una pequeña pausa –Usted no es de las que dejarían libre algo como eso. Sobre todo si quiso mucho a la niña como para quererla como…

-…una hija –terminó admitiendo la gata bajando la mirada –Si. Lo sé. Se dónde se encuentra. Jamás la dejaría. Nunca lo he hecho aunque me lo haya pedido el propio Hiroshi.

Tras haber pronunciado ese nombre unas lágrimas corrieron en los ojos de la felina. Le dolía mucho la pérdida de la familia Teng, aquella que la habían tratado muy bien. Pero ahora solo le quedaba la única sobreviviente pero ella no la recordaba y eso era lo que mas le dolía aún.

-Akari está sana y salva –comentó Cleo –Solo que no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado. Hiroshi la obligó a olvidar en aquel encuentro con el fuego. No puedo acercarme a ella después de eso.

-¿Sabe su localización? –preguntó la rata.

-Si. Pero no lo diré. –Confirmó la gata volviendo a la seriedad con esa mirada atemorizante –Si tus hijos son de verdad destinados a cuidarla hasta que llegue al trono deberán demostrarlo. Lo mismo siente la espada. Así que no creo que dure mucho cuando vuelva a ser liberada por uno de tus hijos. Uno de ellos caerá.

Splinter no quiso desmentir a la guardiana que se escuchaba muy segura de sus palabras. Sus hijos sabían enfrentarse a las situaciones de cualquier grado. Y mas si el hecho de que el destino los eligió a ellos.

-_Unme…_Sólo eso lo decidirá –dijo al fin splinter.

-Si, supongo que si –sonrió Cleo.

La gata se dio la vuelta para irse y dejar al sensei meditar sin su incómoda presencia. Pero quería asegurarse de una cosa antes de irse.

Desapareció frente a las narices del maestro Splinter. La rata sabía que eso siempre hacía y lo prefirió así. Cerró los ojos para continuar con su meditación y relajarse. Pero al cabo de un segundo volvió a sentir esos nervios dentro de él.

Todavía estaba en la habitación.

No se atrevió a volverlos a abrir. Nunca había sentido que una simple presencia le incomodara tanto rompiéndole su pasividad. No sabía si realmente era por el hecho de ser su depredadora y enemiga mortal, o por algo que no cuadraba en la situación.

Sabía que la gata se encontraba ahora detrás de él. Quería darle una sorpresa. Pero el ya contaba con buenos reflejos para eso. Era parte de ser un ninja. Pero por alguna extraña razón quería seguirle el juego. Así que no se movió en absoluto. Era ahora él quien le daría una sorpresa.

No fue así. La gata por primera vez no se lo quiso comer como siempre le había hecho cuando vivían en Japón y huía siempre de ella por su vida. No. Ahora se conformó con poner su pata en el hombro del sensei haciéndolo incomodarse de nuevo con su meditación. Splinter no abría los ojos. No quería hacerlo.

Cleo sonrió. Como le encantaba hacer eso. Como siempre lo decía, esa era su naturaleza de depredadora: intimidar a su presa con su simple mirada.

- Queda pendiente lo de la otra vez. Así que espera mi regreso sorpresivo. Solo te pediré que para esa vez no vuelvas a llamarme de "usted" y llámame tan solo Cleo ¿quieres? –Splinter todavía con los ojos cerrados sonrió –_ El sol matutino comienza a desaparecer…_ -susurró.

Dicho eso se fue sin dejar rastro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La espada se encontraba encerrada en su fortaleza de energía magnética que le impedía estar cerca de cualquier elemento. Todo creado por el genio de Donatello.

Nadie se atrevía a tocarla después de lo que le había pasado a Donatello, y más por el hecho de que no se encontraban en estado para poder soportar más golpes.

El que estaba mejorando de las heridas era Miguel ángel. Ya andaba con su patineta por la casa. Mientras que Donnie se tardaba mucho en mejorar después del incidente con la espada. Rafael continuaba igual.

Leonardo se la pasaba todo el tiempo atendiendo a su familia. Pero procuraba mantenerse un poco distante. Inclusive se mantenía alejado de la espada que sentía que lo tentaba a utilizarla de nuevo. Aquella vez que la había tenido en sus manos le había hecho sentir mas confiado, mas relajado de toda situación alrededor. Mientras que a donatello le había hecho ser demasiado orgulloso de si mismo. Todo era muy extraño ¿Acaso esa espada cambiaba la actitud de quien lo tocaba?

Dos semanas después de la aparición de Cleo, las tortugas se habían puesto a buscar a la dichosa heredera al trono. Solo que no tenían ninguna pista para saber quien era o como encontrarla. Una palabra no les iba a ayudar.

¿O si?

-Esto es fantástico –exclamó contento Mike mientras saltaban de techo en techo por la noche –Estamos en busca de una princesa.

-Si, pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo encontrarla –Donatello era el mas lento con mas heridas que sanar por aún –No tenemos su dirección ni su nombre.

Bajaron hacia un callejón al ver que a Donnie le costaba demasiado alcanzarlos. Descansaron cerca de un bote de basura.

-¿Cómo la encontraremos? –preguntó al final Rafael para romper el silencio incómodo.

Una brisa fresca entró en el callejón cerrado en donde se encontraban. El viento soplaba fuertemente en esa zona. Era muy relajante esa brisa en ellos.

-¿Ni se han puesto a pensar el cómo hablaremos con una princesa? –dijo Leonardo tras reflexionar un momento.

Tenía razón. Ellos eran tan solo tortugas mutantes. No tenían comunicación con los del exterior más que con Casey y April. De seguro si la chica los veía lo primero que haría probablemente sería huir de ellos.

-Si, de seguro huye de nosotros en el momento en que nos vea –comentó Donatello.

-Será de ustedes. Por que ninguna chica huye de alguien tan guapo como yo –comentó Miguel ángel haciendo su pose de "galán". Con eso se ganó un sape de parte de Rafael.

-Siempre queda la opción del secuestro, supongo –dijo Rafael.

Al cabo de un momento de silencio que era interrumpido por el viento que soplaba fuertemente Mike comentó:

-¿Por qué las chicas no caen del cielo? –exclamó en broma.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Del cielo cayó una chica encima de Leonardo que eso lo tomó desprevenido y eso lo desplomó por completo cayendo al suelo con la chica en brazos.

Era sin duda una chica caída del cielo. Las tortugas se sorprendieron con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mike simplemente levantó la mirada al cielo sonriente.

-¡Gracias!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Q tal? Ya no me estoy tardando tanto en escribir. Eso es un gran avance para mí._

_Entre Cleo y Splinter hay algo más, ya verán, jeje. Pero no sé a que tanto se acerquen de la situación._

_Sayonara!!! _


	6. La heredera

_La fantasía…_

_Aquello a lo que se aferran los humanos cuando evaden la realidad. Todavía seguimos maravillándonos, día tras día, con la capacidad que tienen los seres humanos de imaginar, de inventar, de formular miles de teorías para algo tan simple y no ponerse de acuerdo con ninguna aunque todas sean tan parecidas y tan verdaderas. _

_Ellos creen saber la verdad._

_Creen saber su verdadera existencia._

_Pero muy tarde se dan cuenta de qué son. De qué existen._

_La vida marca un antes y un después entre la ignorancia y el conocimiento. Los seres humanos por mucho tiempo han dejado de creer…Solo ven siendo ciegos a su realidad. No se permiten abrir los ojos temiendo ver su verdadera realidad._

_Esa verdadera realidad, es a lo que ahora los seres humanos llaman ahora fantasía._

_¿Cuando se dan cuenta exactamente de que son algo más que un simple objeto puesto al azar sobre la faz de la Tierra?_

_  
No es lo mismo que nacer. Todos sabemos como hemos nacido y venido al mundo de una forma en concreto pero nadie se acuerda de ese acontecimiento. Nadie tiene ese recuerdo. _

_Se sabe porque otros muchos lo han contado, porque es lo lógico, porque se ha hecho siempre así… Todos sabemos de donde procedemos, como hemos nacido o sido creados… pero nadie se acuerda. No, en esos momentos sólo existimos, no somos conscientes…hasta que nos damos cuenta de que somos algo más, de que podemos recordar, pensar, imaginar, soñar… de que existimos por una razón…_

_Excepto nosotros…Los dragones._

_El mundo de fantasía…el reino que nosotros creamos…tiene tantas respuestas a sus preguntas, pero no se permiten escucharlas cuando se las están gritando, no se permiten verlas cuando las tienen frente a ellos._

_Los seres humanos creen ver, creen escuchar, creen hablar. Pero si no creen no pueden hacer nada de esas cosas hasta que se permitan creer en si mismos._

_El ser humano adulto se auto crea un monstruo. Mientras que aquellos a los que llaman niños son los que nos dan todavía fuerzas para existir…_

_La fantasía es la realidad aquí; la lógica es solo una herramienta para evadir los sueños._

_Nuestro mundo se está acabando lentamente por la ignorancia. Nunca habíamos visto un enemigo tan mortal. Los seres humanos son unos monstruos._

_Pero un ser humano es lo que nos puede salvar. Ese al que nosotros llamamos nuestro heredero. _

_¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?_

_¿Acaso no sabe el daño que está provocando?_

_¿Tiene idea de lo que está pasando aquí? ¿En su reino? ¿Su mundo? ¿Nuestra existencia?_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**LA HEREDERA**

Lo que menos se había esperado en ese momento fue lo que acababan de presenciar. Una chica les había caído del cielo. Eso era más que un milagro.

-No es justo, yo la pedí –se quejó Mike viendo a la chica en brazos de Leonardo quien también se había caído al cacharla inconscientemente como un acto de reflejo.

Donatello se acercó un poco para ver si la chica estaba bien. Había caído de un edificio de veinte pisos, claro que no estaba bien. Ese tipo de acciones solo lo hacía un loco o un suicida.

La chica se levantó un poco. Bien. Estaba viva.

-Eh…disculpa –comenzó a decir Don -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si…eso creo…-la chica no miraba en absoluto con quienes estaba, estaba en su mundo –Estoy bien. –Se miró la muñeca -¡Oh no!

-¿Te lastimaste?

-No… ¡Se me hizo tarde! ¡Van a matarme!

La chica estaba viendo su reloj. Sin darse cuenta con quienes estaba se levantó de inmediato. Leonardo se levantó también.

La chica antes de correr volteó directo hacia donde estaban los que la habían cachado.

-_Gomen nasai –_hizo una reverencia y rápidamente se fue corriendo.

Las tortugas se habían quedado atónitas. Era la primera vez que alguien no salía corriendo al verlas y creerlas unos monstruos. Ella tan solo había corrido porque se le hacía tarde.

Leonardo se levantó por completo

-Sigo pensando que esto fue injusto –Mike ignoraba la situación –La chica la pedí para mí. Y en lugar de eso le cae a Leo quien es el que menos pide una chica.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Leo. Reflexionó un poco y contestó –La próxima vez que pidas algo así asegúrate de estar solo. Además…esto fue muy extraño.

-Y que lo digas –dijo Rafa.

-Sobre todo esos ojos verdes se me hicieron muy familiares.

-¿Viste sus ojos? –Se sorprendió Rafael –yo apenas y pude ver que era una chica.

-Yo estaba preocupándome si estaba bien –Dijo Don.

-Y yo estaba muy ocupado viendo su buena figura –comentó Mikey y se ganó un sape de parte de Rafael. -¡Hey! Si era la verdad.

-Pues… ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿Debemos seguirla? –preguntó Leonardo. –No se ustedes, pero se me hizo muy raro que una chica cayera así. No creo que a los suicidas se les haga tarde. Además habló japonés.

-¿Y?

-Sabemos que la heredera vivió en Japón –les recordó –Así que al menos ella es una sospechosa.

-¡Claro! ¡Como no lo pensé antes! –Exclamó Donnie –Tenemos demasiadas pistas para encontrarla. Sabemos que es huérfana, que se debe apellidar Teng, que vive o vivió en Japón…todo eso debe quedar registrado en los documentos del orfanato de allá. De seguro que tienen algo de ella en alguna parte.

-¿Pero donde piensas buscar eso? –Le preguntó Mikey -¿No estarás pensando en ir a Japón para eso o si?

-Una palabra –dijo con lógica –Internet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica corría lo más pronto posible hacia su trabajo.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y olvidarse del tiempo?

Llegó rápidamente al restaurant bar _"Blue palace"_ donde trabajaba. Entró con cuidado y se puso el mandil en la cintura. Todo para parecer que había estado ahí desde hace tiempo, pero falló su plan.

-¡Akari! –gritó un hombre enojado a lo lejos. -¿Se puede saber porqué llegas a estas horas?

Akari se volteó lentamente. Eso ya se lo esperaba. El jefe de bigote grande gritándola y diciéndole que a la próxima la despedirá.

-Es la tercera vez que llegas tarde al trabajo –le recordó su jefe llegando hacia ella. Los demás meseros y cocineros ponían atención – Ni sé porqué me tomo la molestia de aceptar a chicas como tú en mi restaurante talentoso.

-Le prometo que no volverá a suceder, señor –le rogó la chica poniendo su cabello castaño en la oreja. Cuando se ponía nerviosa tocaba su cabello.

-Eso espero –se enderezó el señor inspeccionando lo demás justo en el momento en el que los meseros y cocineros volvieron a lo suyo –En esta ciudad no hay lugar para jovencitas solitarias cuyo único talento es cantar. Yo te acepté humildemente en mi bar, pero a cambio espero un buen servicio de parte tuya.

-Y le aseguro que lo tendrá, señor –contestó amablemente –Solo denme una oportunidad más.

El señor respiró fondo. Los empleados del lugar ya esperaban que echara a la chica, pero no fue así.

-Está bien –respondió el jefe –Una mas, pero será la última. Y para que aprendas la lección, te retiraré tu salario de hoy, así aprenderás a venir temprano.

Akari levantó la mirada atemorizada.

-Pero señor…-trató de detenerlo –Tengo que pagar mis estudios y…

-He dicho –le interrumpió –Y no cambiaré de opinión sobre eso.

El jefe se retiró y fue a inspeccionar la cocina. Akari agachó la mirada y se fue directo a limpiar las mesas.

Los demás meseros también continuaron con lo suyo ignorando a la chica. Era la primera vez que veían que el jefe le daba una oportunidad más a alguien como ella.

Akari ponía la mesa mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Estaba un poco harta de su situación, pero no podía quejarse, esa era la vida que le esperaba por mucho tiempo.

Ser una fenómeno. Era así como la llamaban en la escuela por ser tan rara. No tenían ni idea de lo que tanto hacía por mantener sus estudios que eran tan importantes para ella.

Sabía que podía cumplir sus sueños. Pero también sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

Akari se asomó por la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Una noche sin estrellas era lo que siempre se veía ahí. Pero lo que ella veía era la única estrella que se alcanzaba a ver.

Mientras pudiera ver esa estrella en el cielo, sabía que había esperanza.

-_Kibo –_pronunció la chica con una sonrisa.

Akari volvió a su trabajo. Ahora iba a trabajar sin paga ese día. Así que le esperaba una noche muy pesada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Veamos… ¡Listo! ¡Lo encontré!

Don había llegado rápidamente a su computadora y se la había pasado casi toda la noche buscando orfanatos de Japón que hubieran tenido a alguien con el apellido teng, solo que no era tan fácil entrar a los documentos tan guardados que tenían Japón.

-Aquí está la única chica con apellido Teng huérfana. –Don les mostró la pantalla. –Aquí dice que estuvo ahí desde los diez años y que nadie la adoptó, así que conserva su apellido. Solo que cuando cumplió quince la sacaron del orfanato porque a esa edad ya nadie los adopta. Ese es el problema.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Rafael.

-Akari Teng –respondió leyendo la información-Aquí hay una fotografía suya de cuando la ingresaron en el orfanato.

Don abrió una ventana y mostró a una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Supongo que es ella –dijo Don.

-Eres un genio, Don –comentó Rafael.

-No es por nada, pero lo sé.

Leonardo se quedó plasmado al ver la fotografía. Ahora sabía de donde había visto esos ojos. Recuerda una noche de festival que se había incendiado y que la niña estaba aterrorizada observando al fuego consumir todo alrededor. Esa niña de ojos grandes y verdes había salvado una vez a su familia de un cuete. Ese viento incontrolable había salido de ella.

Estaba seguro. Era ella.

-Es ella –confirmó Leo –La hemos conocido desde antes. ¿No lo recuerdan?

-¿De que hablas Leo? –le preguntó Mikey.

-La vez que el maestro Splinter nos llevó al festival del día del niño que se hacía en Japón, cuando se incendió todo alrededor…una niña había parado un cuete que se dirigía hacia nosotros ¿no se acuerdan?

-Ahora que lo dices…-analizó Donatello –recuerdo que me había impresionado que hubiera tanto viento.

-¿Están diciendo que la que estábamos buscando estuvo cerca de nosotros sin darnos cuenta? –dijo Rafael. –Ahora resulta que desde ese momento debimos haberla llevado y cuidado porque era un deber nuestro sin saberlo. Y sin contar que nos la volvimos a topar esta noche cayéndonos del cielo y nosotros de mensos nos quedamos aquí analizando esto cuando deberíamos buscarla y…

Se quedó hablando solo. Sus hermanos habían salido corriendo directo hacia la van para buscarla.

-¡Espérenme!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bienvenidos a Blue Palace ¿puedo tomar su orden? –Akari atendía a una pareja de la mesa que le tocaba.

-Si, yo quiero la ensalada del día –pidió April.

-¿Una ensalada? Necesitas comer bien, nada de comida para vacas –le comentó Casey divertido.

Casey había llevado a April a salir para que olvidara sus problemas con su negocio de antigüedades. Solo que no les había avisado a las tortugas para que dejaran de molestarlos como acostumbraban. Ya eran una pareja ¿acaso no necesitaban su privacidad?

-Una ensalada –anotó Akari -¿Algo más?

-Yo por el momento nada, gracias –dijo Casey –solo tráeme cerveza.

-Dijiste que dejarías de tomar –le recordó April.

-Dije que le disminuiría, no que lo dejaría…por ahora –agregó al ver la mirada de su novia.

-De acuerdo. Al rato se los traigo –dijo Akari anotando todo. Pero Casey la detuvo.

-Quiero pedirte un favor –dijo murmurando mientras April miraba el espectáculo que se hacía en ese bar –Sé que en este lugar se tocan las canciones que se pidan ¿no es así?

-Así es –contestó Akari educadamente.

-Pues quiero pedirte que se toque esta canción –le pasó una hoja con la letra de la canción –Si no es mucho pedir.

-Claro, en este momento la tocaremos –Akari se guardó la hoja y fue por su orden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las tortugas se encontraban en la van buscando a la chica por donde la habían encontrado ¿Por qué no la siguieron en ese momento?

Leonardo se había subido al edificio de donde la chica se había caído para buscar pistas. Pero no había nada ahí.

Rafael estaba en su moto buscando dentro del callejón, pero a igual que Leonardo no encontró nada.

-No urge encontrarla ¿o si? –Preguntó Mikey a Don –Digo, esto no es de vida o muerte ¿verdad?

-Pues por la manera en la que nos habló Cleo…yo diría que hay problemas –contestó Don manejando.

-Pues yo insisto que esto es genial. Estamos buscando a una princesa. Si la llevamos sana y salva a su reino, seremos los héroes del lugar y nos alabarán como grandes caballeros.

-Tú y tus cuentos de hadas –murmuró Don.

Giró hacia la derecha donde pasaba Rafael. Leonardo había llegado con ellos.

-¿Nada? –preguntó Leonardo.

-Nada –respondió Rafael. –Debimos haberla seguido en ese momento.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio pensando. Sabían que no tenían prisas con ese asunto, pero mientras más pronto lo hacían mejor.

Cleo les había dicho que para encontrarla deberían escuchar en cualquier parte _Unme. ¿_Pero que era exactamente cualquier parte? Además ¿Por qué en japonés?

Su respuesta fue respondida por el viento que soplaba ligeramente directo hacia el norte. Su susurro decía levemente unme. Estaban seguros que no era su imaginación.

Las tortugas sin pensarlo y sin decir nada más siguieron el camino que soplaba el viento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akari se subió al escenario poniéndose al micrófono. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero cada vez que se encontraba en un escenario con mucha gente mirándola se ponía nerviosa.

Ese era su sueño, ser una gran cantante. Desde niña se imaginaba a si misma en un gran escenario cantando para todo público. Pero la realidad era que era tan solo una mesera vocalista. Y lo peor era que no enfrentaba sus temores. Los escenarios con mucha gente mirándola era lo segundo que temía. Lo primero era el fuego. Pero eso era otra historia.

Akari cerró los ojos para poder cumplir su labor. De todos modos, le encantaba cantar. Ese ambiente de la música y las luces le encantaba.

-Esta canción está dedicada a April O´neil, de parte de Casey Jones –dijo Akari al micrófono. Comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados.

_dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

-¡Oh! Casey –exclamó April emocionada – ¿Esto me lo dedicaste a mi?

-Todo para mi chica –contestó.__

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

-¡Pongan las manos donde podamos verlas!

Un grupo de dragones púrpuras completamente armados llegaron a asaltar el bar.

Akari había dejado de cantar y abrió los ojos. Los músicos como los meseros, cocineros y clientes subieron sus manos. Todos menos akari y Casey, que tal vez no se conocían, pero tenían en común que no soportaban un grupo de maleantes.

April quiso detener a Casey, pero sabía que eso era como pedir la lluvia en un desierto.

Akari se bajó del escenario. Sabía que ella podría acabar con esos sujetos sin proponérselo, pero sabía que después de eso la llamarían fenómeno y eso era lo peor que podría soportar hasta ahora.

El viento tumbó la puerta que se encontraba detrás de los dragones púrpuras.

La chica solo lo pudo entender de una forma ese cometido.

La ayuda estaba por llegar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_De nuevo hola para todos. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo de ahora. Porque a partir de aquí es cuando todo comienza. Ya verán los problemas y maravillas que verán todos._

_Para que vean que soy buena les voy a adelantar un poco lo que habrá en el siguiente capítulo: se titula "érase una vez una solitaria niña". Creo que con esto se hacen más o menos una idea de lo que se verá. Pero si lo que quieren es saber qué pasará con las tortugas, eso es sorpresa, ja! Y también se verá algo sobre Splinter que las tortugas desconocían (y nosotros también)._

_Recuerden, la fantasía es el mundo en el que nosotros alguna vez creímos y que ahora necesitamos._

_Esto fue para que comiencen a entender el problema de la historia._

_Sayonara!!!!!!_


	7. erase una vez una niñita solitaria

_Aire…__liberal, sin barreras que lo detengan…_

_Fuego…peligroso pero necesario…_

_Agua…elemento del cambio…_

_Tierra…la fuerza incontenible…_

_Éter…la energía pura de la fe…_

_Cinco elementos... Cuatro principales. Uno neutro. Todos poderosos._

_La espada que se encontraba en las alcantarillas oculta de su poder comenzaba a despertar de su largo sueño._

_Brillaba como nunca más lo había hecho._

_Podía sentirlo._

_Lo sabía._

_La heredera se encontraba cerca._

_Una simple jovencita buscando su pasado._

_Si hubiera tenido boca, habría sonreído._

_Podía sentirla cerca._

_Lo sabía._

_Lo sabía…_

**CAPITULO 6**

**ERASE UNA VEZ UNA NIÑITA SOLITARIA**

Mucha gente salía corriendo del bar ante tantos problemas que se habían avecinado.

Primero había sido por un grupo de maleantes dispuestos a asaltarlos a todos.

Luego por el escándalo que había hecho un joven rebelde tratando de enfrentarse a esos maleantes. Un loco que había gritado que se llamaba Casey Jones.

Y como postre habían llegado cuatro tortugas mutantes armadas.

Todo eso había provocado que la gente saliera como chivas correteadas. Ya había sido demasiado.

Akari veía desde lejos como las tortugas se enfrentaban a esos dragones púrpuras mientras que uno de ellos bromeaba con el sujeto al que escuchó que se llamaba Casey.

Una chica pelirroja que había venido con el joven se encontraba sentada un tanto alejada de la pelea que se formaba cada vez mas en el restaurant-bar. Tenía los brazos y las piernas cruzadas esperando que todo terminara.

Akari no se había dado cuenta en que momento una de las tortugas la había sujetado apartándola de un par de dragones púrpuras que iban hacia ella.

-Pase lo que pase no te vayas a ir –le susurró Donatello. –Apártate de la batalla pero no te vayas de aquí.

Dicho eso se fue a ayudarle a sus hermanos.

Akari se había sentado cerca para contemplar la batalla. Era como ver una película de acción y ficción. Solo que esta vez era demasiado… ¿raro? No tenía la palabra para describir lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por la manera de soplar del viento estaba segura de haberlos visto antes.

¿Pero en donde?

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo uno de los dragones. Rápidamente le hicieron caso.

-¡¡¡Eso, váyanse como los cobardes que son!!! –gritó Rafael dispuesto a perseguirlos, pero al ver a la joven sentada en el escenario prefirió quedarse y guardar sus sais.

Las cuatro tortugas se le acercaron despacio para no asustarla. Pero cambiaron de opinión cuando vieron lo sonriente que estaba. Era como ver una niña con un nuevo juguete.

Leonardo con tan solo verla a los ojos supo que era la misma que había visto en Japón. Esos ojos grandes y verdes eran los mismos que lo habían visto curiosamente.

Justo como ahora.

-¿Tu eres Akari Teng? –preguntó Leonardo.

-Si…_atashi he._

-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Mikey.

-Que si es ella –tradujo leo- Habla japonés.

Por el simple hecho de saber que había alguien que conocía su idioma le hizo sentir una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se puso de pie en un salto de alegría.

_-Anata dare?_

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rafael -¿Es que no sabes hablar inglés?

-Si, un poco –rió Akari –Solo que me ha costado un poco de trabajo. _Namae ha?_

-Mi nombre es Leonardo –contestó sabiendo lo que preguntaba la chica. –Ellos son mis hermanos: Donatello, Rafael y Miguel ángel.

-¿Y a mi que? –se quejó Casey acercándose con una enojada april. –Somos invisibles o que.

-Ustedes son Casey y April –contestó Akari –Los oí ¿recuerdan? Fui la que los atendió, y no dejaron propina –bromeó.

-Bien, bien, ya me hartó las presentaciones –se quejó Rafael –Ahora que la encontramos ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Encontrarme? ¿para que?

Los cuatro se miraron entre si.

-¿acaso no sabes…? –preguntó Don.

-¿…que eres…?

-¿Qué soy? –preguntó akari.

No le gustaba el tono con el que le preguntaban. Era como si trataran con un monstruo.

Claro, lo era. Pero ¿Cómo sabían ellos que era un fenómeno?

Ahora lo recordó como una cubeta de agua fría. Las tortugas eran los mismos que la habían salvado de aquel incendio en el festival del día del niño en Japón.

Si. Indudablemente eran ellos. La habían visto manejar el viento aquella vez y luego había huido al ver lo que había hecho.

La chica esperó que le dijeran que era exactamente ella. Cosa que hab´pia esperado por mucho tiempo. ¿Quién era akari Teng? ¿En verdad era una niñita solitaria?

-¿Quién soy?- volvió a preguntar.

Las cuatro tortugas se miraron entre si. Como si con la mirada se dijeran mil palabras.

-Mejor acompáñanos –dijo Donatello –Hablaremos en un lugar seguro.

Segundos después se encontraban en la van directo hacia las alcantarillas.

Desde las alturas, en un techo de un edificio, una gata siamesa los observaba con detenimiento y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-La encontraron.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse directo hacia las alcantarillas, pero su sexto sentido le decía que no era el momento de aparecer. Que aún no debía aparecer de nuevo.

Nunca le había fallado su sentido, pero sus sentimientos le estaban haciendo una jugarreta nada amistosa.

Como odiaba los sentimientos terrícolas.

La hacían sentir demasiado mortal.

Lo que mas deseaba era que el reino volviera a la normalidad. Cosa que solo puede suceder con la heredera al mando.

En su cabeza de la nada llegó el nombre de aquel que ya no quería.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado a su cabeza de nuevo?

Malditos sentimientos. Maldito cerebro y…

Maldito Splinter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Wow!!! ¿Esta es su casa?

Su exclamación hizo que la espada que se encontraba en la esquina temblara de felicidad a igual que la chica.

-Si, aquí vivimos. –Dijo mikey -¿Quieres que te de un recorrido, preciosa?

-¡Claro! –le tendió la mano.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen! –los detuvo Don –Antes tenemos que arreglar este asunto. No se ustedes, pero esa espada comienza a inquietarme.

-¿Una espada? –preguntó emocionada Akari. -¿puedo verla?

-Claro, es toda tuya –dijo sinceramente Rafael, pero no lo pudo notar la chica.

La espada se sentía excitada.

Por fin.

La heredera estaba ahí.

Brillaba descontroladamente. Por fin iba a ser liberada. Por fin el reino sentiría su poder de nuevo. Por fin habría alguien al trono.

Leonardo veía como la espada brillaba. Tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso. Algo no cuadraba bien.

-Espera…

La joven no le entendió. Se acercaba a la espada cada vez mas. Apunto de tocarla.

-¡espera!

Continuaba sin entenderle.

-¡_Chotto! Chikatzukuna._

Ahora si había entendido. Akari se detuvo sin tocar la espada reluciente.

El que le había prevenido era el maestro Splinter que se acercaba. Miraba a la chica que se encontraba parada asombrada.

El sensei la reconoció de inmediato. Era idéntica a su padre, al mayor de los Teng. Desde el cabello despeinado castaño hasta los ojos verdes esmeraldas. Era la viva imagen de Reo Teng.

-Es un placer tenerla con nosotros, señorita Teng.

-Lo mismo digo, señor –contestó repitiendo a reverencia –Es increíble encontrar a una familia aquí que sabe japonés.

-Aquí los únicos que saben son leo y el sensei –dijo Rafael.

-Yo por eso cuento con un práctico diccionario de frases –dijo mikey sacando un diccionario de bolsillo color azul. Lo abrió y lo leyó directamente hacia Akari. -_anata to zutto isshoni itai desu._

_-Eh…¿no crees que eso sería demasiado rápido?-comentó muerta de risa akari._

_-¿Qué fue lo que dije?_

_-Dijiste "me gustaría estar contigo de por vida" –le dijo Leonardo._

_-Vaya, yo creí decir "me encanta la pizza"_

-Por cierto…¿Por qué no quisieron que tocara la espada? ¿tiene algo malo?

-¿No sabes nada sobre ella? –preguntó Donatello -¿No sabes quien eres? ¿no tienes ni idea de donde provienes?

-Yo…lo lamento pero…No.

-Rayos, estamos con otro problema –exclamó la tortuga –Cleo nos dijo que nos ayudaría ¿Dónde está?

Nadie contestó.

-Pues si ese es el caso…tendremos que hacerlo nosotros. –volteó de nuevo hacia la chica - ¿Si sabes que eres una princesa?

-Claro que lo sabe –intervino Miguel ángel –Tan solo mira su belleza. Eso es algo que solo una princesa tiene.

-Gracias por los halagos –dijo Akari extrañada –Pero que tiene que ver todo esto de que sabían como me llamaba.

-Justamente por eso. Eres una princesa de un mundo de fantasía y nosotros somos tus guardianes sin saberlo antes. –dijo Rafael sin rodeos.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que me confunden. –dijo apartándose cada vez mas de la espada y de los demás. –No creo que una joven huérfana y pobre como yo pueda ser una princesa. Mas bien soy un fenómeno, pero eso ya lo saben ustedes.

-Si tu eres fenómeno no me quiero imaginar lo que somos nosotros –le contestó Donatello –Si te refieres a tu control con el viento, eso se debe a que eres la heredera del dragón del aire o algo así.

Akari se alejaba cada vez mas.

-Espera. No te vayas.

Sus pasos eran cada vez mas largos.

-Lo lamento, en verdad. Pero insisto en que hablan con otra persona. Yo tan solo soy…Akari. Ni siquiera se de donde proviene exactamente mi apellido. He vivido seis largos años completamente sola viviendo en un orfanato durmiendo en el suelo mojado y ahora me dicen que soy una princesa. Lo siento, pero no puedo serlo.

Sin decir nada mas, se fue.

Las tortugas estaban a punto de ir tras ella. Pero la rata los detuvo.

-Fueron demasiado directos. Por ahora déjenla ir. No irá muy lejos.

-pero sensei…

-Ella no recuerda nada. Su pasado es un enigma para ella y todo esto de seguro le sonó absurdo. Tienen que dejar que las cosas sigan a su rumbo. Ahora pueden salir un rato.

-Si sensei.

Salieron a la oscuridad de la ciudad. El viento estaba enfrentando una batalla con él mismo.

Mientras que los otros elementos estaban en total tranquilidad.

Que ironía.

-Así que la encontraron y la dejaron ir. –comentó una voz detrás de ellos –Que patético.

Cleo se acercó contemplando la ciudad desde las alturas junto a ellos.

-¿Dónde te encontrabas cuando te necesitábamos? Se supone que sabrías cuando la encontraríamos y que nos ayudarías.

-Supe el momento en el que la encontraron –contestó pasivamente –Se leer los movimientos de la naturaleza. Pero mi sexto sentido me indicó que no era el momento de aparecer.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó enojado Rafael –Tu sexto sentido te dijo que no aparecieras pero no te dijo que te alejaras de Splinter ¿verdad?

Cleo lo volteó sorprendida. Sus ojos atemorizantes ahora reflejaban un ligero brillo de miedo y sospecha.

Por un momento quiso atacarlo de inmediato. Un zarpazo suyo bastaría para despedazarlo. Pero no pudo.

No podía negar que ya lo había pensado. A ambos les habían ocultado su existencia en la vida de la rata.

¿Qué tan difícil era aceptar la realidad? ¿Cuánto costaba admitir que tenía una debilidad?

Las tortugas habían observado la inquietud de Cleo. Miraban como había bajado su pata lentamente pensando, volviendo mirar la ciudad con cautela.

-Cleo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –le preguntó Donatello.

La gata sonrió para sus adentros.

-Puedes hacerla, pero no te aseguro que la contestaré.

-Bien, pues ¿Qué hubo entre el maestro Splinter y tú?

Ahora si sonrió para los demás con un ligero suspiro.

Ya se lo esperaba. Era obvio que lo hubieran notado. Eso era difícil de ocultar.

-Al parecer esa rata nos ha ocultado varias cosas sobre él ¿cierto? –Cleo continuaba viendo la ciudad –Ya nos habíamos conocido antes. El era la deliciosa mascota del maestro Yoshi mientras que yo era la niñera de los hermanos Teng. Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos él era una rata mutante pensante ahora y yo volvía a ser una guardiana de tiempo completo. El me había convocado para abrir el portal hacia Nexus.

-Creí que el maestro Splinter ya sabía como –dijo Leonardo.

-¿a si? ¿Pues quien crees que le enseñó? –sin esperar respuesta dijo –Cuando nos vimos ambos nos sorprendimos de vernos así. En aquellos tiempos yo trataba de semejarme a los humanos pareciendo una gata mutante, así que andábamos a la igual. Esas transformaciones para mi eran muy sencillas antes, ahora me cuesta trabajo, pero esa es otra historia.

-Así que se vieron en Nexus, en el torneo ¿cierto? –adivinó Rafael.

-Si. Veía como peleaba y meditaba. Como me recordaba a Yoshi en ese momento. Me encantaba hablar con él. Siempre fue un gran pensador. Hablaba con versos y proverbios japoneses.

-Ja! ¿Entonces el maestro Splinter era conquistador? –rió Mikey recibiendo un sape de parte de Rafael para que continuara.

-Le comentaba mucho sobre mi. Era un gran oyente, cosa que admiraba mucho de él. Pero cuando le pregunté que había sido de su vida…nunca me quiso responder.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Yo no sabía la razón. Hasta ahora me enteré de que tiene hijos. ¿Qué iba a saber yo? Eso no me importaba en absoluto. Pero el caso es que me ocultó mucho sobre él. Yo me daba cuenta que era difícil encontrarlo. Sobre todo cuando estaba ganando el torneo. Una noche…traté de acorralarlo para saber quien era realmente Splinter. Me intrigaba el hablar con alguien que ocultaba gran parte de su vida. Esa noche no la pude olvidar por mucho que quisiera.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos ante tantas lágrimas que quería contener. Casi ni podía mantenerlos abiertos.

-Si quieres no nos cuentes esa parte –comentó Mikey tratando de no imaginárselo.

-Adolescentes.-bufó ante el comentario -No lo entienden, pero en fin. El caso es que no logré mi objetivo. El ganó. Yo perdí. Desde ese momento mi naturaleza a tratado de cambiar, mis sentimientos me hacen sentir como una simple mortal.

Abrió los ojos volviendo esa mirada tan espeluznante que tenía. Ya no lloraba. Era más fuerte ahora.

-Cuando desperté el ya no estaba. Había ganado el torneo de Nexus y se había ido. Esa maldita rata me había hecho una jugarreta que no pude tolerar.

-Bueno, eran jóvenes y…-trató de decir Donatello.

-Ese no es el punto. –Intervino Cleo – Ahora el puede abrir fácilmente el portal hacia Nexus sin mi ayuda, sin que yo lo presiente. Fue muy astuto de su parte. Debo admitirlo. Así dejé de verlo hasta ahora. Y por lo que veo a ustedes nunca les contó sobre mi.

-La verdad…no –admitió Leonardo –Es difícil saber de su vida joven.

-Ya veo –dijo la gata –Andamos en la misma.

Volvió a mirar la ciudad. Con sus luces y alturas. Pero su mirada estaba mas allá de eso.

-Nos volveremos a ver –dicho eso, la gata se fue en un salto.

.-.-.-.-.

_La espada brillaba con nostalgia._

_Aquellos que lo privaban de su poder no merecían tenerla cerca._

_Tan solo era una espada que buscaba un alma de la cual aferrarse._

_Y al parecer la había encontrado._

_Acababa de dar con su transporte._

_Un alma llena de poder…energía eter…de sentimientos…_

_Ese maestro que se encontraba cerca de él le ayudaría mucho._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hola!!!!!!

Ya sé que me tardé, pero es que anduve muuuuuuuuy ocupada leyendo el último libro de Harry potter, jeje.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. En verdad eso me anima mucho para continuar. Espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto Pepper, a mi también me encanta linking park!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por eso me encanta ver los videos de youtube que siempre los ponen con las tortugas ninja. Una muy buena combinación.

Ahora los adelantos. En el siguiente capítulo veremos que reacción tomó akari después de lo que le dijeron. También veremos en acción a las tortugas ante estos nuevos problemas.

Y mucho más. Pero eso es sorpresa.

Ahora, una Mich contenta les dice hasta luego!!!!!


	8. El heredero negro

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL HEREDERO NEGRO**

La noche cobraba vida de la nada.

Varias sombras se movían con discreción mientras perseguían a su presa.

Que curioso. Su presa era nada más y menos que una simple gatita.

¿En que estaba pensando su señor cuando les pidió esa tarea?

Llevarle a un gato. Y no solo cualquiera, sino ese gato siamés que andaba paseando por la feria.

Mas sin embargo, como ninjas cumplían su labor.

Le llevarían a ese gato siamés por muy raro que les sonara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cleo pasaba como si nada entre la gente que iba en familia a pasarla bien el fin de semana.

Le encantaba a veces ser un gato. Podía pasar desapercibida entre la gente cuando quería. Mientras que cuando en verdad quería atemorizar cumplía muy bien con su labor.

Pero esa noche solo quería despejar su mente. De aquellas cosas que desagradablemente tuvo que recordar.

Se metió a un lugar en donde una feliz pareja se encontraba riendo. La casa de los espejos.

Se veía entretenido.

En el momento en el que entró varias Cleo le devolvieron la mirada. Esa mirada fría azul zafiro que atemorizaba a su presa. Inclusive a ella. Pero el resto era nada mas y menos que una indefensa gatita siamesa.

¿En que se había convertido?

¿Qué había pasado con la temible Efcleori que había sido toda su vida?

Lo que ahora veía era nada más y menos que alguien debilucha mortal.

No le gustaba para nada la apariencia que tenía ahora. Y lo peor es que en cada esquina veía a la misma gata debilucha.

No podía creer lo que le decían sus ojos temibles en cada pared. Le decían una y otra vez que había sido domada por su presa.

¿En que momento se había convertido de depredador a presa?

¿En verdad ya había sido domada?

Sin quererlo ante tanta desesperación lanzó un rugido que quebró varios espejos ante el estruendo. Eso solamente empeoró las cosas. Ahora había más Cleo debiluchas mirándola con cara de desesperación.

¡¡¡¿¿Qué infierno era ese!!!!???

Salió corriendo de inmediato ante tanta desesperación y por que el dueño había llegado de inmediato al oír el estruendo.

Había sido un error salir en ese momento.

De la nada aparecieron un par de ninjas surgidos de la oscuridad.

¿Es que acaso los ninjas no la iban a dejar en paz? Ya estaba harta de los ninjas. Solo le traían problemas.

Ya tranquila tomó su verdadera forma. La que tanto le gustaba. La bestia indomable. La esfinge amortiguadora que era.

Los ninjas se sorprendieron al ver lo que había pasado ante sus ojos. Ahora comprendían porque los habían mandado a ir por ella en lugar de comprarse cualquier mascota.

Pero no estaban para chistes. Tenían una misión. Y era llevarle a su amo a esa bestia.

Cleo no se dejaba atacar para nada. De hecho no dejaba ni que se le acercaran lo mas mínimo.

Pero ella desconocía por completo que hay armas mortíferas sin ser filosas. Le lanzaron un dardo tranquilizante que le dio efecto de inmediato dejándola inconsciente por completo.

Definitivamente la bestia indomable estaba siendo domada ahora.

.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde…estoy?

Cleo despertó en un lugar demasiado extraño para ella. continuaba siendo la esfinge que era en realidad, pero ya no se veía tan atemorizante como solía ser. Ahora era nada más un animal enjaulado como en los zoológicos. Solo que en lugar de ser la exhibición, era la invitada de honor.

Que ironía.

Trató de levantarse para tomar vuelo, pero sus cuatro patas estaban encadenadas a igual que su cuello y sus alas.

-Por fin conozco a la famosa Efcleori, la esfinge guardiana de los portales –una voz masculina metálica sonó en la oscuridad. –Es un placer conocerte al fin.

-Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo –ironizó Cleo al ver en la oscuridad a un hombre con armadura –Lo digo porque no quieres dar la cara por lo que veo.

El hombre rió. Sin pensarlo se quitó el casco mostrando un hombre japonés. Su mirada era fría sin sentimientos a igual como ella había sido alguna vez.

-Mi nombre es Oroku Saki, pero de tu parte espero que me llames Shedder.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Seguro que no quieres que te llame "alteza serenísima"? –burló.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero después de que tome el control.

No le había gustado para nada el tono con el que había dicho esa oración. Su sexto sentido le decía que tramaba algo más que una simple plática.

-Estoy seguro de que no me conoces realmente, pero lo harás algún día. –Continuaba diciendo Shedder – Los guardianes tienen la obligación de dar información necesaria al heredero al trono ¿no es así?

Cleo se quedó ahí helada. ¿Cómo rayos sabía ese tipo sobre el reino y sus leyes?

Shedder sonrió al ver la expresión del felino.

-Al parecer no sabes quien soy realmente ¿o si? –cleo continuaba callada observando atentamente – Te daré una pista: _mientras el heredero de los sabios dragones espirituales nacía con la luz por dentro, de la oscuridad nacía el heredero negro convirtiéndose en la sombra del heredero de luz._

Cleo bajó las orejas asustada por primera vez.

No podía ser….

Era imposible…

Más sin embargo creíble.

Mostró los colmillos ante tanta desesperación. Más sin embargo eso le demostraba a Shedder lo aterrada que se encontraba la esfinge.

-Creo que ya lo captaste. Ahora que ya nos entenderemos por mucho tiempo…es momento de que me des la espada.

-¿En verdad crees que te la voy a dar solo por una suposición? –rió con sarcasmo la esfinge –Nadie me ha sacado información en dos mil años ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu me la sacarás?

-Lo que dices es mentira. Ya te han sacado información una vez.

Cleo se encontraba furiosa ahora. Pero era que ante ella le daban la razón. Y lo peor era que lo hacía un enemigo.

-Tú odias tanto a esa rata como yo. Únete a mí y te prometo que volverás a ser la invencible Efcleori que eras antes de conocer los sentimientos.

Era una propuesta muy prometedora, pero a la vez muy tentativa.

Como quería vengarse de splinter…pero el problema era que algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerle daño por mucho que su sed de venganza e instintos felinos la controlaran a cada momento.

Los ojos del felino brillaron enojados.

-Por lo que veo debes tomar tu tiempo. Mi propuesta seguirá firme si quieres aceptarla. Pero para ello me debes traer la espada que se muy bien que se encuentra escondida en este país.

-La espada solo le es fiel a su dueño –dijo con voz firme la bestia.

-Yo soy su dueño ahora. Ya no queda nadie de la familia real Teng.

No movió ni in milímetro de su cuerpo. Cleo por fin encontró el talón de Aquiles de la situación.

Shedder creía que Akari se encontraba muerta. Que ya no quedaba nadie.

Eso significaba que por ahora akari se encontraba a salvo. Solamente hasta que ese tipo descubriera que se encontraba viva.

Si le llevaba la espada seguramente la usaría primero para acabar con Splinter para cumplir su palabra, pero luego con ella reclamaría el trono de Drasdeloma y así tendría poderes que ni el mismo se imagina.

Los gatos nunca tienen un bando a que seguir. Solo el suyo.

Eso lo entendía a la perfección al ver lo que le decían sus pensamientos. Pero sabía que en el momento en el que Shedder tocara la espada ésta no le daría el poder estando un heredero real todavía vivo.

Y así descubriría que Akari se encontraba viva.

Eso era lo que no le gustaba del plan.

Pero ella iba a impedir que le hiciera daño a la chica.

-Por muy tentador que sea que maten a Splinter, me temo que no puedo aceptar tu oferta. –dijo tranquilamente –Los guardianes solo son fieles al heredero cuando éste toca la espada.

-Ese será tu trabajo. Traerme la espada.

-No puedo traértela. La espada vendrá hacia ti si eres su dueño. Cualquiera que la toque morirá al sentir sus intensiones. Solo tú puedes tocarla sin hacerte daño. Lo lamento.

Shedder pensó por un momento ante las palabras de la esfinge.

-Ahora ya veo la situación…pero eso no me impide conseguirla.

Chascó los dedos y de pronto aparecieron varios ninjas y una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Cleo miró con atención. Eran los ojos verdes de la mujer lo que le llamaban la atención.

Y por fin entendió.

Shedder estaba completamente equivocado en todo. O más bien iba a lograr a ser el heredero a toda costa.

Aunque eso le costara la vida.

O la de su hija.

-Karai, encárgate de ella –mandó Shedder –Yo tengo otros asuntos que atender en este momento.

-Si, señor.

Una sonrisa malvada se asomó en los labios de Karai.

Sea lo que sea que estuviera pensando, no era nada bueno para Cleo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo lejos y lo profundo de la ciudad, la espada temblaba de una manera misteriosa.

Temblaba no por llamar la atención, sino porque estaba siendo torturada en ese momento.

No en cuerpo propio.

Pero si a través del alma de un guardián.

Splinter comprendió lo que pasaba ante un minuto de pensamiento.

Cleo estaba siendo torturada en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hooooooooooooola a todos!!!!!!!_

_Como ya me aburrí de escribir esto es todo lo que les diré: dejen reviews. XD_


	9. Origenes

**CAPITULO 7**

**ORIGENES**

La mañana de un domingo es siempre placentera cuando se puede despertar tarde sin ningún otro deber pendiente. Un descanso bien merecido.

Pero para mala suerte de la joven que seguía en su cama, ella no tenía descanso.

Akari había despertado desde hace más de una hora debido al despertador que sonaba una y otra vez. Pero la chica no se levantaba ha pesar de saber todos los deberes que tenía por delante.

Era domingo. Que flojera.

Cuando el despertador sonó por cuarta vez, Akari por fin decidió salir de su cama. La tendió de inmediato y se asomó al espejo.

Le devolvió la mirada una chica de baja estatura con cabello castaño enmarañado y ojos verdes esmeraldas aún queriendo cerrarse por el sueño.

"_Todo fue un sueño-_ pensaba recordando lo sucedido en el bar –_Todo fue un simple sueño…o una ilusión…"_

Apartó la mirada del espejo y se asomó por la ventana. Aún se encontraba oscuro. La ciudad continuaba con sus luces nocturnas que la hacía llamativa.

Decidió por fin arreglarse pronto para comenzar con sus deberes.

Ella vivía sola en un departamento muy pequeño. Parecía más bien una recámara. Tenía todo en cada esquina haciéndola ver con menos espacio.

Su guitarra vieja se encontraba colgada arriba de su cama junto con sus reconocimientos que se ganaba en la escuela. Mientras que la esquina se encontraba una pequeña mesa donde ponía alimentos.

Para el baño tenía que salir al baño público del edificio. Y para ensayar su música tenía que irse porque nadie en el edificio soportaba el ruido.

Todo eso la hacía ver miserable. Aparte de que no tenía familia, no contaba con ayuda económica. Por eso tenía que ganarse la vida trabajando en tres empleos. Tenía que conseguir sus propios alimentos, esforzarse en la beca, trabajar a todas horas y todavía hacer la tarea y estudiar. Todo eso la agotaba al máximo.

Desde que salió del orfanato tuvo que irse a un lugar donde pudiera mejorar en su vida solitaria y ese fue Nueva York. Se había colado en un barco que se dirigía a la ciudad. Y desde ahí vivía en la ciudad para mantenerse.

Cuando por fin se arregló, salió por su bicicleta y se fue directo a su primer trabajo. Repartir periódicos.

Lo que le gustaba de despertar temprano era que siempre le ganaba al sol. Podía ver el amanecer todo el tiempo asomándose por la ciudad.

Desde las alturas, una tortuga la observaba andar en su bicicleta repartiendo periódicos en la colonia.

-La encontré –afirmó en el teléfono Rafael.- ¿Ahora que hago?

-_continúa vigilándola mientras nosotros llegamos. No te muestres a ella aún. Podrías asustarla._

_-_entendido. –Colgó sonriente.

Seguía a la chica como su fuera su sombra. Característica típica de un ninja. La veía repartir periódicos cuando el sol se encontraba ya en la cima del cielo.

La chica observó su reloj y al repartir el último periódico se dispuso a irse cuando una moto se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Puedo llevarla, señorita? –Esa voz se le hacía familiar -¿O tendré que decirte…princesa?

-No otra vez tú.

Movió su bicicleta a otra dirección pero Rafael era demasiado rápido para ella.

-Oye, pongámoslo mas fácil para los dos. Deja de escaparte y escúchanos. No tienes nada que perder con eso. –le dijo Rafael con el casco puesto.

- La verdad, si tengo mucho que perder. Tengo un tiempo limitado, así que, lo siento, pero me voy.

-No irás a ningún lado más que conmigo. –le espetó Rafael enojado con la chica. – Así que de una vez convéncete de lo que eres si no quieres tener problemas.

-Bien, entonces no lo soñé –se dijo para si misma. Luego se dirigió hacia Rafael –No tengo ni idea de que es exactamente lo que quieren de mí, pero sea lo que sea estoy segura de que yo no soy una princesa como tú dices. Así que mejor en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo mejor vete a buscar a otra a quien molestar. Yo tengo mucho trabajo así que…aaahhh!!!!!

Rafael sin escucharla más la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó por la fuerza antes de que llamara más la atención por ahí y lo descubrieran.

Akari forcejaba como podía pero Rafael la tenía bien sujetada. Cuando casi ni podía con ella al tratar de manejar simplemente la sentó detrás de él y subió la velocidad para que no se le ocurriera saltar.

La chica se encontraba bien sujetada a la tortuga ante tanta velocidad. Por un momento había pensado que tenía que rendirse y dejarse secuestrar de aquella manera. Pero de pronto sintió una adrenalina que no había sentido antes. Le gustaba.

Sin darse cuenta, usó el viento para aumentar la velocidad empujando la moto como un huracán.

Ahora era Rafael el que se había percatado de eso.

-¿Pero que demo…?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso a la tortuguita le asusta la velocidad? – rió akari al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –Pues prueba esto.

Akari aumentó la velocidad y sin que pudiera hacer algo, se soltó rápidamente flotando mientras que Rafael estaba a punto de estrellarse.

No quiso ver como iba a terminar eso. Akari se fue corriendo para zafarse de su secuestrador por completo. Pero para su mala suerte una van se le atravesó y se la llevó de inmediato.

-¡¡Auxilio!!

-Tranquila. No te haremos daño. –dijo Leonardo con suavidad sujetándola de los hombros.

La joven se tranquilizó con esa voz tan suave que tenía. Dejó de gritar y forcejear.

En la van se encontraban las tres tortugas mas el hombre que había servido en el restaurant-bar. Casey según recordaba.

-Hola, princesita –saludó Mikey con coquetería. -¿Me extrañaste?

-Sinceramente…los consideraba un sueño –rió la chica ya calmada.

-Entiendo que se te hiciera muy confuso todo esto –se disculpó Leonardo –No supimos como decirte las cosas debido a que nosotros ni siquiera las entendemos del todo.

-Descuiden…yo…esta bien.

Leonardo le sonrió para que se sintiera en confianza. Y lo logró. La chica se sentó.

La llevaron a la tienda de antigüedades para hablar con ella en el departamento de April.

Ahí llegó Rafael todo enojado.

-¿Ya tienen a esa loca? Porque me debe una.

-Yo…_gomen nasai_, es que…

-Tu no tienes que disculparte. –le dijo amablemente a Akari –Es él el que no sabe seguir una orden.

-Yo no sigo órdenes –le reprochó Rafael.

-Pues deberías. Por tu culpa casi pasa un accidente.

-Accidente lo que estaba a punto de pasarme. No se que hizo que de pronto anduvimos a mayor velocidad y casi me estrello en una pared de no por ser que pude controlar la moto.

-Pues si te hubieras quedado vigilándola mientras nosotros llegábamos nada de eso te habría pasado.

-Se habría escapado.

-No es verdad.

-Claro que si.

Akari los veía como un partido de tenis siguiendo la pelota. Se preguntaba porque los demás no intervenían en la pelea, pero al parecer eso ya era muy común entre ellos dos.

Al meterse al departamento continuaban peleándose a gritos. April la recibió bien y le ofreció una taza de café que recibió con mucho gusto mientras veía pelearse a Leonardo y Rafael.

Cuando no pudo soportar esa pelea, con un movimiento de su mano los empujó con el viento en dos direcciones.

-¿Ya pueden calmarse? –dijo akari con tranquilidad –No van a resolver nada peleándose de esa manera.

-Díselo al testarudo de Rafael –le dijo Leonardo levantándose.

Rafael murmuró unas palabras que se agradecía no haberlas oído.

-¿Manejas el viento? –le preguntó donatello.

-Si…desde que tengo memoria.

-¿Hace cuanto de eso? –volvió a preguntarle.

-Pues…desde que tengo diez años, supongo. –analizó.

-No recuerdas nada más. –Preguntó Leonardo – Cosas como…tu infancia, tu tío, tu mascota…

-¿Tuve mascota? –preguntó un tanto confundida. –Lo lamento, pero mi memoria se encuentra desde que desperté en el incendio que consumió mi hogar y mi único pariente vivo. Intento recordar algo mas, pero solo recuerdo que tuve un tío que me quiso mucho y que me crió como si fuera su hija. Pero el fuego traidor lo apartó de mí y desde ese día los elementos me han hecho sufrir.

-¿Cómo te han hecho sufrir?

-Cuando el agua burbujea…cuando el viento sopla…cuando la tierra tiembla…y cuando el fuego arde…siempre dicen _unme._

-Destino –contestó Leonardo.

-Si. –la chica se quedó pensativa por un momento.

-No recuerdas algo mas de tu pasado? –insistió donatello. –Tú fecha de cumpleaños o…

-No, lo lamento. No se mucho de las cosas. Mucho menos de mí. –dio un sorbo a su café.

-Entiendo –terminó Donatello –Por eso te confundió todo esto.

No contestó la chica. Observaba atentamente su taza de café como si ella fuera a darle las respuestas a sus dudas teniendo a seres vivientes alrededor de ella que podrían contestarle.

Decidió confiar en ellos. Algo le decía que eran de verdad de fiar.

-¿En verdad soy una princesa como dicen? ¿De un mundo de fantasía?

-Eso nos dijeron –contestó Mikey. –Pero tu belleza lo afirma.

Akari sonrió.

-¿Entonces es por eso que controlo el viento?

-¿Cómo descubriste que lo controlabas? –preguntó por curiosidad april.

-Cuando escuchaba voces en las brisas. –Contestó soñadoramente recordando lo que podía – Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero luego se volvió mas evidente. Cuando pedía silencio el viento dejaba de soplar y se llevaba todo ruido; cuando pedía soledad creaba una burbuja de aire alrededor de mí. Y esa vez en el incendio del desfile pude mover el viento con mis manos.

-Si eso si lo recordamos –comentó Rafael.

Se volvió a quedar viendo su taza de café distraída.

-Bueno, entonces nos queda claro que no tienes ni idea de tu pasado –comentó Donatello analizando todo. –Pero mi pregunta es que…

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que en ese momento en la ventana pasó como de rayo un cuerpo inconsciente que atravesó el vidrio.

Leonardo fue de inmediato a revisar si Cleo se encontraba bien mientras que Rafael veía desde la ventana a un par de ninjas del pie que eran los que habían arrojado a Cleo.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó alarmada Akari.

-Cleo, una guardiana de tu reino –contestó Leo viendo todas sus heridas –Fue lastimada con acero hirviendo.

Donatello también se acercó para revisarla. Le abrió un ojo para revisar su pupila y fue lo que despertó a Cleo.

-No…vuelvas a hacer eso…por favor… -decía con voz pausada mientras hacía intentos por levantarse –Me…lastimas mucho…mi karma…

-Lo lamento –dijo sin preguntar porque -¿Por qué razón los ninjas del pie te hicieron esto?

-Deja que respire primero –dijo Mike al verla que apenas podía respirar.

April fue por varias vendas mientras que los demás trataban de ayudar a Cleo.

Akari observaba todo y trataba de ayudar. El problema era que no sabía como.

-Saben que tienen la espada –dijo Cleo sin rodeos.

-¿Pero como es que…?

-Shedder la quiere.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A veces hemos pensado que los terrícolas son tan ingenuos._

_Pero otras veces sabemos de lo que son capaces._

_Capaces de destruir…de matar…_

_Si, los humanos son unos monstruos._

_Mientras que los animales y plantas solo siguen sus instintos._

_Por naturaleza._

_Todos…menos cuatro._

_No nos importa a lo que hayan llegado._

_Lo que nos preocupa es lo que vemos por venir…_

_No podemos permitir que esas tortugas lleguen a nuestro reino._

_Pero la princesa tiene que venir a toda costa hacia nosotros._

_Los dragones elementales._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Nunca nos contaste que hay más de un heredero –reclamó Leonardo.

Cleo les había contado todo cuando se sentía mucho mejor. Pero eso le había costado mucha energía de su parte.

-Pues yo nunca creí que el dragón negro eligiera ya su heredero y que para variar ustedes lo conocían –explicó Cleo – Pero eso es lo de menos. Por lo que debemos preocuparnos es por ocultar la existencia de Akari en este mundo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la joven escuchando toda la conversación.

-Porque te cree muerta y así tomaría el reino en sus manos. Pero no podemos permitir que descubra que estás para tomar el trono. Eso simplemente haría que te buscara y que te matara.

-No mientras sigamos nosotros con vida –Exclamó Mike dándose sus aires de héroe.

April, Casey y Akari escuchaban todo con atención pero sin entender lo que sucedía.

Akari fue quien paró su conversación.

-Mientras ustedes planean como se encontrarán las cosas, yo tengo que irme a trabajar. Disculpen. _Arigatou._

Pero antes de pasar por la puerta hubo un sentimiento que la detuvo y la hizo darse la vuelta.

-Durante toda mi vida me he estado preguntando…quien soy yo en realidad. Y ahora de la nada descubro que vengo de un mundo distinto y que yo soy la futura reina de ese lugar y que hay gente que quiere verme muerta. Pero… aún tengo otras dudas que me gustaría que me respondieran.

-¿Cuáles son? –preguntó Rafael.

-Quiero saber como murieron mis padres.

El silencio gobernó en ese momento en la sala.

Los demás no tenían ni idea de cómo habían muerto sus padres.

Pero por la expresión de la esfinge, ella si sabía.

Mas sin embargo solo unas leves palabras salieron de su boca.

-Lo lamento…pero no lo sé.

Akari suspiró.

-Bueno…_arigatou. _Nos veremos luego, supongo.

-Cuenta con eso –dijo Leo.

La chica desapareció tras la puerta.

-Por la manera en la que te encuentras juraría que si sabes realmente como murieron sus padres –comentó Donatello.

-Si…si sé como murieron sus padres. Pero no estoy tan loca como pare decírselo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mike -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Cleo tomó aire como si eso le diera valor para decirlo.

-Sus padres fueron asesinados.

-¿Por quien? –preguntó Don compadeciéndose de Akari al saberlo.

Cleo hizo una mueca.

-Por ella misma. Akari mató a sus padres.

-QUEEEEEEE???????? –exclamaron todos.

-Bromeas ¿cierto?

-No, yo no bromeo. Akari mató a sus padres cuando ella tan solo tenía ocho meses de edad. No sabía controlar sus poderes de aire y los asfixió sin darse cuenta llevándose todo su aire. Eso fue lo que pasó. Esa es la razón por la cual los herederos son tan peligrosos.

-Pero akari…parece tan delicada y…hermosa… -comentó Leo para si mismo.

Sus hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? Tengo ojos y puedo fijarme en eso ¿no?

Sus hermanos no dijeron nada. Pero si se rieron en silencio.

-Pues si. Ahora que saben lo que pasa creo que esta vez en verdad cuento con ustedes. Necesito que oculten a Akari en su guarida mientras yo le enseño lo que tiene que hacer como princesa antes de que vaya a Drasdeloma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hoa!!!!!! _

_Espero que les haya gustado, auque a mi no me convenció de todo este cap. Pero ya tenía que ponerlo antes de mi superhiper estreno que se viene._

_Si quieren saber de lo que hablo entren a __www.michkate. _


End file.
